One Night
by poIson-kiZz
Summary: Es war bloß ein One Night Stand, doch er führte zu so viel mehr ... AU, inuXkag & vl. mirXsan
1. Careless

**soo dala! .. also ja, das hier ist meine neue fanfic und ich weiß ich sollte es nicht tun, da schon zwei geschichten am laufen sind und immer noch nicht fertig ... aber ich hab diese idee einfach nicht aus dem kopf bekommen (glaubt mir ich habe laange versucht sie zu verdrängen) und dadurch, dass ich noch nie eine ff mit so einem oder einem ähnlichen inhalt gelesen habe, wollte ich sie nur noch dringender uploaden..**

**ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und auch, dass sie euch gefällt **

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**Careless**

**-**

Laute Musik dröhnte durch den mit Menschen überfüllten Raum. Der Beat durchströmte deren Körper und ließ sie, meist rhythmisch, miteinander tanzen. Die Horde derer wurde immer dichter während die Trinker genüsslich ihr Glas leertrunken und sich schließlich dazugesellten.

Es war das Regime des Clubs, Trinken, Tanzen und wieder von vorn. Die Leute hier blieben oft bis zu den frühen Morgenstunden, bis die Sonne am Horizont auftauchte und ihre Körper zu schwach wurden um sich in alle möglichen Richtungen zu drehen, wenden und rollen. Meist brauchten viele Besucher Hilfe um wieder Heim zu kommen und es war nicht selten, dass einige sogar in einem labilen Wachzustand einfach auf die Straße geschmissen wurden.

Das ‚Obsessed' war erst seit kurzem eröffnet worden und hatte jedoch schon so viel Vergangenheit mit den Menschen, dass man es kaum glauben konnte. Es war überall bekannt, auf jedem Polizeirevier hingen Fotos mit betrunkenen Menschen, die nach einem Besuch in diesem besagten Club Unfälle hatten und die meisten davon selbst gebaut hatten.

Trotz der vielen üblen Geschichten die diesen Ort umschlangen, war er wir ein Magnet für die Menschen. Pro Woche kamen immer mehr und immer mehr Erwachsene und Jugendliche. Die Live Musik, die vielen bunten Lichter und die billigen Getränke waren Grund genug den kleineren, am Rande Tokios stehen Club jedes Wochenende zu füllen.

Und so wie immer an einem Samstagabend um zweiundzwanzig Uhr, flossen die verlorenen Seelen wie aus Strömen hinein. Mitunter befand sich auch eine kleine Gruppe Jugendlicher zwischen 16 und 17 Jahren. Die Freunde hatten sich schon seit langen vorgenommen gehabt einmal diesen sagenumwogenden Club zu besuchen.

Das Staunen als sie den Raum betraten war deutlich in ihren Augen zu sehen und schon nach kurzer Zeit bildete sich ein vielversprechendes Grinsen auf den jungen Gesichtern. Diese Nacht würden sie sich gehen lassen wie noch nie zuvor, oder für die einigen wenigen Partylöwen unter ihnen, wie lange nicht mehr.

Die kleine, aufgeregte Gruppe machte sich auf dem Weg zu der Bar. Denn bevor sie das Tanzbein schwingen würden, mussten sie einen der berüchtigten Cocktails probieren. Etwas angetrunken würden sie sich in dieser Atmosphäre bestimmt etwas wohler fühlen. Die Getränke waren ja bekannt für ihre entspannende Wirkung und einige hatten es wirklich nötig lockerer zu werden.

Nachdem alle Jugendlichen mit einem bunten, sehr exotisch aussehenden Getränk beladen waren, schallte das Klirren von zusammenstoßenden Gläsern für kurze Zeit in ihren Ohren, bevor die farbenfrohe Flüssigkeit langsam ihren Hals hinunterwanderte. Die Freunde fühlten die Wirkung schon fast sofort, in ihren Köpfen wurde es etwas schwummrig und sie konnten förmlich spüren wie ihre Muskel sich entspannten.

„Mh, das war gut, ne Kagome-chan?" Eines der Mädchen mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen in der Gruppe die schon öfter in solchen Clubs unterwegs waren und sich mit solchen Getränken auskannten. Dieses jedoch hatte sie total aus dem Socken gehauen. Frisch wirkend und stark, viel versprechend für einen Cocktail.

Ein Nicken ihrer Freundin, Kagome, war ihre Antwort. Das Mädchen mit den langen, leicht gelockten schwarzen Haaren war im Moment beschäftigt sich ein neues Getränk zu kaufen und schnell auszutrinken. Es war nicht oft, dass sie rausgehen und Spaß haben konnte, jetzt würde sie es auch in vollen Zügen genießen. Schon allein deswegen, da der Eintrittspreis nicht gerade billig war für ihre Preisklasse.

Die Zeit verging, die Getränke kamen und gingen und die kleine Gruppe löste sich langsam auf. Nur mehr wenige standen an der Bar, die wenigen, die sich noch nicht dazu gebracht hatten zu tanzen, obwohl sich ihre Körper einwenig zum Takt bewegten. Die Freunde lachten und kippten die Getränke hintereinander, sie hatten schon längst aufgehört zu zählen bei welchem Glas sie schon waren.

„´Ey Kagome, lass uns tanzen!" Ein Junge mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, einem sanften Gesicht und großen braunen Augen legte seinen Arm um das angesprochene Mädchen und begann sie zu der mit Menschen überfüllten Tanzfläche zu leiten ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Kagome, die mittlerweile schon unter dem starken Einfluss der legalen Droge stand, schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Es war so als wären all ihre Ängste und Hemmungen vom Erdboden verschluckt worden und ihr einziges Lebensziel zu feiern wäre. Es war jedoch nicht nur sie, dessen Verstand in eine kleine Ecke des Gehirns verstaut wurde, sondern so gut wie alle Besucher des Clubs.

Hojo, so hieß der Junge der sie führte, blieb an einer Stelle, die weniger von Leuten umschwärmt war. Doch sobald er stehen blieb und Kagome los ließ, begannen sich beide Körper mit dem Rhythmus zu bewegen.

In Kagomes Kopf machte nichts mehr einen Sinn und dennoch alles. Die Lichter und die Leute um sie herum verschwammen bis sie ganz aus ihrem Blick verschwanden als sie die Augen schloss. Dadurch spürte sie die Musik noch intensiver, fühlte ihren Kopf mit jedem einzelnen Takt und bewegte ihren Körper passend dazu.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sich ihr Hojo näherte, noch kümmerte es sie im Moment. Erst als sie seinen Körper hinter sich fühlte und die Hände, die plötzlich ihre Seiten entlangglitten, wurde das bisschen Verstand das ihr noch geblieben war alarmiert. Hojo war ein guter Freund von ihr, vielleicht sogar ihr bester männlicher Freund, doch dabei blieb es auch.

Sie wusste, dass er immer schon eine Schwäche für sie hatte doch bis jetzt war seine Aufmerksamkeit nur bei kleinen, überflüssigen Geschenken und einigen schüchternen Lächeln geblieben. Dass er nun so aufdringlich war und sich so viel traute lag wahrscheinlich an seinem hohen Alkoholeinfluss, doch Kagome war im Moment der Grund egal.

Hektisch suchte sie in ihren Kopf eine Möglichkeit der Situation zu entfliehen was ihr nicht gerade leicht viel mit ihrem momentan eher beschränkten Denken. Schließlich durchsuchte sie den lauten, leuchtenden und dennoch dunklen Raum und fand ihre Rettung. Am anderen Ende der tanzenden Menschenhorde, klebte ein helles Schild an der Wand mit der Aufschrift ‚WC'.

Kagomes Augen schimmerten leicht vor Freude und sie blieb endlich stehen. Hojo war natürlich irritiert und hörte ebenfalls mit seinen Bewegungen auf, ließ ihre Seiten dennoch nicht los. Stattdessen beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr und schrie so laut er konnte über die Musik.

„Was'n los?" Seine Stimme klang nicht wie üblich, noch war sein Benehmen normal. Auch wenn Kagome schon lange nicht mehr sie selbst war, machte ihr dieser fremde Hojo einwenig Angst. Sie war diese Nähe nicht gewohnt und es wurde ihr immer unangenehmer von ihm gehalten zu werden.

Sie zuckte etwas mit ihrem Kopf als er schrie und um sich selbst keine Mühe zu machen, deutete sie bloß auf das Schild und wartete kurz ab, bis er begriffen hatte was sie meinte. Dann riss sie sich los und seufzte vor Erleichterung als sie sich durch die Menge zwängte und sich immer weiter von Hojo entfernte.

Doch durch die Menschen zu gehen schien schwieriger als erwartet. Von allen Seiten bedrängten sie schweißgebadete, der Musik verfallene und Tanz besessene Leute. Mit jedem Schritt begann sich ihre Welt zu drehen und auch ihre Beine schienen nachzugeben. Auf einmal war sie nicht mehr in ihrem Hochrausch und befand sich zwischen Übelkeit und Bewusstsein verlieren.

Sie war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen, als sie gegen jemanden lief. Als zwei starke Arme sie umklammerten und die beiden Formen gemeinsam den Halt suchten, tauchte plötzlich wieder Licht in ihre Vision. Und als sie den Kopf hob um in das Gesicht der Person zu sehen, die sie immer noch hielt, stockte ihr der Atem.

Sie war direkt vor einem Gott gelandet. Denn auch wenn der Raum dunkel war und nur grelle Diskolichter leuchteten, konnte sie das Gesicht ihres Retters deutlich genug erkennen. Lange schwarze Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang um seinen Kopf, hohe Wangenknochen und raue Gesichtszüge verliehen ihm eine männliche und außergewöhnlich exotische Ausstrahlung und die goldenen Augen waren der bezaubernde Höhepunkt.

Wie in einer Trance stand sie da und bewunderte ihn, zu fasziniert von den sonderbaren Augen, die leuchteten und Wärme ausbreiteten und dennoch nicht menschlich schienen. Erst als sich auf seinen Lippen ein Grinsen bildete, kam sie wieder zurück auf die Erde. Anstatt rot zu werden, was im nüchternen Zustand der Fall gewesen wäre, grinste sie ihn ebenfalls an.

„..Gomen.." Zumindest fiel ihr noch ein, wie sie in den Armen des Gottes gelandet war. Doch damit er auch nur einen Ton hören konnte, musste sie laut schreien und noch einwenig näher mit ihren Kopf zu ihm kommen. Auch wenn das laute Geräusch ihren Hals reizte, störte sie die Nähe ihrer Gesichter gar nicht.

„Ist schon okay!" Seine Stimme, zwar etwas schwer zu hören, ließ einen Schauder entlang Kagomes Rücken laufen. Er hatte sie immer noch nicht losgelassen und statt Musik hörte sie nun ihren eigenen Herzschlag. „Wie heißt du denn?" Er fragte sie zwar, doch sie wusste genau, dass er ihren Namen morgen nicht mehr wissen würde.

Kagome lächelte ihn an, anstatt so wie sonst mit einem feuerroten Gesicht dazustehen. Sie brauchte einen Moment um über ihre Antwort nachzudenken, denn es schien, als hätte der Alkohol schon einen großen Teil ihres Gedächtnisses beschädigt. Sie wusste jetzt schon nicht mehr was alles an diesem Abend geschehen war, wie würde es dann morgen aussehen?

„Kagome..." Das war alles was sie sagen konnte, denn ihre Welt begann sich für kurze Zeit wieder zu drehen. Etwas schummrig hielt sie sich an seinen Schultern fest und wartete bis die Welle des Unbehagens vorbeizog.

Wegen ihrer Aktion grinste der Fremde noch mehr und trug einen siegessicheren Schimmer in seinen Augen. Er kannte die Wirkung von Alkohol und hatte ihn selber konsumiert, schien jedoch mehr Kontrolle als die junge Frau vor sich zu haben.

„Tanz mit mir... Kagome."

Kagomes Herz flatterte auf und als Antwort packte sie bloß seine Hand und zerrte ihn auf die Tanzfläche zurück. Erneut vergaß sie alles um sich bis auf den Fremden und tanzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Es gab keinen ihrer Freunde, keinen Hojo, keinen Club indem sie nicht sein durfte und ab da gab es auch keine Erinnerungen mehr.

Filmriss.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

Ein lautes Türknallen riss ihn aus seinen Träumen und als er die Augen öffnete und direkt aus dem Fenster starrte, sah er eine Person in der Ferne laufen, immer weiter weg bis sie nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Schlaftrunken setzte er sich auf und griff sich wehleidig an den Kopf. Diese Kopfschmerzen, was ist gestern passiert?

Immer noch mit dem Kopf zwischen den Händen stand er langsam auf und steuerte aufs Bad zu, wo er sich schnell einige Kopfschmerztabletten nehmen konnte. _‚Ah... ich weiß schon wieder.'_ Die Erinnerungen, wobei nicht vollständig, von gestern Abend kamen langsam zurück.

Er hatte sich wieder einmal von seinem Freund überreden lassen am Abend in einen Club zu gehen. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, aber nach einer anstrengenden Arbeitswoche wollte man auch einfach nur zu Hause bleiben und relaxen. Nachdem er sich vollgeschüttet hatte mit allen möglichen Getränken verlor er jegliche Lust zu bleiben und wollte gerade gehen, als ihn dieses wunderbare Geschöpf beinahe umschmiss.

Das Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, großen braunen Augen und dem hübschen Gesicht schien nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen zu sein und dennoch lag etwas Schüchternes in ihrem Lächeln. Er war sofort bezaubert und trank langsam ihre Schönheit ein als sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Da wusste er, dass er den Grund gefunden hatte noch etwas zu bleiben und zumindest nicht alleine diesen Ort zu verlassen.

Er ging noch etwas müde zum Kühlschrank und nahm eine große Milchflasche daraus. Mit großen Schlucken trank er die Hälfte aus und nachdem er die Tablette geschluckt hatte, fingen auch die Kopfschmerzen zu schwinden an.

Die Erinnerungen fingen an zu verschwimmen. Er wusste, dass er mit dem Mädchen, wie war noch gleich ihr Name? Kaori, Kagemi, Ka... er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Auf jeden Fall hatten die beiden zu tanzen begonnen und trotz ihres Zustandes schien sie eine ausgesprochen gute Tänzerin zu sein. Danach verschwand ein Teil der Erinnerung.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie auf einmal bei ihm zu Hause waren. Wie sie hierher kamen war ihm ein Rätsel. Danach konnte er sich nur mehr wage an die Ereignisse erinnern, doch das Wichtigste, was geschehen war, hatte einen festen Platz in seinem Kopf.

Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Es war ein klassischer One Night Stand, denn er war zwar nicht all zu oft hatte aber immer wieder ein erfrischendes Ereignis. Eigentlich hatte er es auch bis vor kurzem gar nicht nötig, doch seit dem er mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht hatte, war es die beste Art die Abende zu verbringen und über sie hinwegzukommen.

InuYasha legte die Milch wieder in den Kühlschrank und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Gott sei Dank war Samstag und er müsste nicht arbeiten, er hatte keine Ahnung wie es möglich gewesen wäre mit diesen Kopfschmerzen. Das weitere Nachdenken über letzte Nacht beließ er mit dem letzten Gedanken, dass er sie so und so nie wieder sehen würde, außerdem konnte er sich noch kaum an ihr Gesicht erinnern, er wusste nur, dass sie hübsch war.

Hätte er seinen Kopf noch einwenig angestrengt, wären Fragen gekommen wie: Haben wir überhaupt verhütet? Natürlich würde es ihm egal sein, denn es war noch nie etwas passiert, wieso sollte es dieses mal? Doch genau diese Sorglosigkeit würde ihm zum Verhängnis werden und wer weiß, möglicher Weise auch sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen.

Es begann alles mit diesem scheinbar harmlosen One Night Stand.

-

_Some people will never learn, most because they don't want to…_

_But those who will, will learn it threw the hard way…_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**ich weiß, dass man vom ersten kapitel nicht viel einer geschichte entnehmen kann, doch ich hoffe, dass ihr dran bleibt**

**wann ich das nächste kapitel jedoch uploaden werde weiß ich nicht, aufgrund meiner anderen stories und dem kommenden ersten schultag (würg)**

**bevor ich mich ganz von euch verabschiede, einen dicken fetten schmatzer und 'ne knochenzerquetschende umarmung an my beta, steffie! (danke!)**

**reviewt brav, bye bye **


	2. Heartless

**hi leute .. sry, ich weiß hat ne weile gedauert, aber mit dem ganzen stress in der schule und so .. huh . hoffe das kapitel fällt zu euren gunsten (woher kam das denn? macht die schule mich wirklich so .. bescheurt xD sigh) **

**auf jeden fall danke für eure reviews! und natürlich anmeine beta **

**viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**

**Heartless**

3 Wochen später.

Sie sollte eigentlich ein glückliches Mädchen sein. Heute war der letzte Schultag gewesen, vor einer Woche war sie 17 Jahre alt geworden und sie hatte den Abschluss mit Bravour bestanden. Wovon jedoch keiner in ihrer Familie oder ihrer Freunde wusste, waren die vielen Probleme, die das junge Mädchen plagten.

Drei Wochen war es nun her, dass sie verwirrt und schmerzend in einem fremden Bett mit einem fremden Mann aufgewacht war. Sie konnte sich nicht an viele Dinge erinnern, doch sogar die wenigen bereiteten ihr Angst. Ohne lang nachzudenken zog sie sich an und rannte aus dem Haus, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Ihren Freunden hatte sie gesagt, sie sei nach Hause gefahren und ihrer Familie, dass sie bei ihren Freunden übernachtet hätte. Zu groß war die Scham über das, was sie getan hatte. Es ging gegen alles, was sie in ihrer streng gläubigen Erziehung gelernt hatte. Sie hatte sich im Rausch jemanden hingegeben, den sie nicht kannte. Es war nicht Spezielles gewesen und es war definitiv nicht ihre Hochzeitsnacht, obwohl sie immer bis dahin warten wollte.

Das führte sie zu einem anderen Problem. Es war ihr erstes Mal und traurigerweise konnte sie sich nicht an Vieles erinnern. Was sie aber wusste, war der Fakt, dass sie nicht verhütet hatten. Am Anfang machte sie sich keine Sorgen und bedrängte das Geschehnis einfach aus ihrem Kopf, doch mit der kommenden Woche wurde sie immer aufgewühlter.

Ihre Tage kamen nicht, aber das war noch nicht schlimm. Sie verspäteten sich öfter mal ein bisschen, doch als es zu viel wurde, entschied sie sich dafür, zum Arzt zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre noch ein wenig zu warten und in Frieden zu leben, obwohl sie da von ihren Zweifeln zerfressen worden wäre.

Doch nun, da sie das Ergebnis in ihren Händen hielt und vor ihrem Haus stand, wäre ihr ein langsamer Tod durch innere Qualen wohl lieber gewesen, als das, was sie jetzt erwartete. _‚Positiv! Wie konnte das bloß passieren?.. Ich kann nicht… nein! ... Nein!'_ Verzweifelt hielt sie den Zettel fest in ihren Händen und las ihn ein paar Mal durch, doch es änderte sich nichts daran.

Sie war schwanger. Manch einer würde sich über eine solche Nachricht freuen, doch in Kagomes Fall war es das Schlimmste, was je hätte passieren können. Die Information war noch nicht richtig durchgesickert und schon begann sie darüber nachzudenken, wie sie es ihrer Familie sagen sollte. Kagome schämte sich selbst schon genug und wollte das Urteil ihrer Familie lieber nicht hören, doch womöglich hätten sie einen Vorschlag, was sie weiterhin tun sollte, denn selbst war sie vollkommen planlos.

Mit zittriger Hand fuhr sie sich über die Haare und sah noch einmal mit einem unsicheren Blick auf das Haus und dann in den Himmel. Schwarze Wolken zogen daran entlang und obwohl nicht üblich für einen Sommertag, würde es heute Abend regnen. Mit einer leichten Brise, die ihre Haare zum tanzen brachte, marschierte sie in ihr Verderben.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

Im Raum war es still, beinahe so still, dass jeder Atemzug, den eine Person darin machte, deutlich zu hören war. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass das alles die Arbeit von drei mehr oder weniger harmlosen Worten war. Die Stimmen und Bewegungen waren zwar verstummt, doch die Spannung stieg immens, man konnte die Luft fast mit einem Messer durchschneiden.

„Du bist was?" Ihre Mutter starrte sie ungläubig an und war die Erste, die es wagte die Stille zu durchbrechen. Denn man konnte nicht sagen, dass man eine solche Aussage von ihrer Tochter erwartet hätte. Kagome, das perfekt erzogene Mädchen, hübsch und intelligent. Zu sagen sie war verwirrt und überrascht war eine große Untertreibung.

„Ich-"

„Du hast sie gehört, sie ist schwanger!" Kagomes Großvater meldete sich, bevor er die erschreckende Nachricht noch einmal hören konnte. Er war bis jetzt still gewesen und hatte nachgedacht, sich nicht getraut, in Kagomes Augen zu sehen. Jetzt wo er sprach war seine Stimme laut und sein Blick wutverzerrt, als er zu seiner Enkelin sah.

Die Tränen, die sie so lang versucht hatte zu verbergen, flossen nun ihre Wangen entlang als sie die enttäuschten Gesichter ihrer Familie sah. Die Wärme, die einst von ihnen ausging, war von einer eisigen Kälte überdeckt worden. Kagomes Körper begann zu zittern und sie blickte auf den Boden, nicht mehr imstande ihre Mutter oder ihren Großvater anzusehen.

Es war erneut still im ganzen Raum und es kam Kagome vor, als würde es auch kälter werden. Alle drei Mitglieder der Familie dachten leise nach und versuchten das Erfahrene zu bearbeiten und eine Lösung auf das eindeutige Problem zu finden. Mrs. Higurashi begann sogar ebenfalls zu weinen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete.

„Du musst den Vater heiraten."

Erneut sprach die kalte, gefühllose Stimme ihres Großvaters und durchbrach die eisige Stille. Kagome fand sich plötzlich in einer noch auswegsloseren und beschämenden Situation. Was sollte sie ihrer Familie bloß sagen? Konnte sie wirklich so viel Schande über ihr Haus gebracht haben?

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und zitterte mit jedem Atemzug. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte von ihren Schluchzern und der Spannung, die immer mächtiger zu werden schien. Bald würde ihr ohnehin schon geschwächter, von den vielen Nächten in den letzten Wochen, in denen sie nicht schlafen konnte, da sie von Sorgen geplagt wurde, Körper das Ganze nicht mehr halten können und wie ein Vulkan ausbrechen.

„Ich ... ich kann nicht."

Ihre Stimme war leise und gebrochen und ihr glasiger Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen in diese enttäuschten und wütenden Augen zu schauen. Als sie endlich die Worte ausgelassen hatte hielt sie ihren Atem und die ganze Luft schien im Raum zu ersticken. Ihre Mutter wimmerte kurz leise bevor sie weiter weinte.

Kagomes Großvater, der bislang ziemlich ruhig geblieben war, trotz des riesigen Aufruhrs in seinem Inneren, schien die Geduld und Kontrolle langsam zu verlieren. Er fuhr sich mit einer zittrigen Hand über die fein gebundenen Haare und stieß sich dann mit einem Ruck von der Theke, an der er sich angelehnt hatte.

„Was heißt hier du kannst nicht?", schnaufte er sie laut an und starrte sie offen an. Sie wagte es immer noch nicht aufzusehen, denn sie wusste was sie in seinen Augen erwartete und weiter zu sprechen fiel ihr ohnehin schon schwer.

„Ich. .." Noch mehr heiße Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Sie war nicht so erzogen worden, sie war ein braves Mädchen und hatte dieses Image bis jetzt auch immer gehalten. Wieso musste das dann passieren? Kami, was hatte sie bloß getan? Sie atmete noch einmal bebend aus und suchte sich dann einen anderen Fleck auf dem Tisch, auf den sie sich konzentrieren konnte.

„Ich kenne ihn nicht." Nun war es draußen … und sie fühlte sich kein bisschen besser oder erleichtert. Womöglich war das Gefühl in ihrem Magen noch unangenehmer geworden und ihr Herz schmerzte noch mehr.

Kagomes Großvater zuckte für einen Moment zusammen bevor er zum Tisch rannte, sich neben Kagome leicht über den Tisch beugte, ihre Arme in seine Hände nahm und zu sich riss. Er war vielleicht kleiner als sie, doch die Wucht seiner Aktion zwang sie aufzustehen und ließ ihren Sessel umfallen.

Mrs. Higurashi sog tief Luft ein, machte sonst aber nichts. Kagome war schockiert und starrte mit weit geöffneten, tränenden Augen in die wütenden von ihrem Großvater. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihr Herz in tausend Stücke zersprang, wie ihr die Luft ausblieb und ihr Magen sich verknotete sich bis ins Unendliche, als sich ihr Blick mit dem von ihrem Großvater kreuzte.

Er war kühl, die Augen, sie waren kühl. Keine Spur von Wärme oder Liebe war darin verblieben, nur Hass und Enttäuschung starrten ihr entgegen. Sie wurde steif und blinkte kein einziges Mal, als ihre Augen zu brennen begannen und die Tränen wie aus Strömen ihre Wangen entlang flossen und nasse, salzige Spuren hinterließen.

„Was heißt du kennst ihn nicht!" Großvater Higurashi schrie seine Enkelin so laut an, dass sie für eine Weile danach nichts mehr hören konnte. Mit jedem Wort in diesem boshaften Ton schüttelte er Kagome mit seinen Händen und blickte sie voller Verachtung an.

Nie hätte er sich gedacht, dass seine perfekte aufgezogene Enkelin ihm solche Schande über die Familie bringen konnte. In seinen Augen war sie nur noch eine Enttäuschung. Sie hatte nicht nur mit jemanden vor der Ehe geschlafen, nein, sie war auch noch schwanger und … und … er hatte Angst vor ihrer Antwort. Wie konnte sie ihm das bloß antun?

Mit einem Ruck ließ er sie los und schubste sie nach hinten. Er wollte dieses schmutzige Mädchen nicht angreifen, er wollte sie nicht einmal ansehen. Wer weiß was sie alles getan hatte, mit wem sie alles geschlafen hatte. Oh nein, dies war nicht mehr seine Enkelin. Er wandte sich mit einem angewiderten Blick von ihr ab und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es würde eindeutig regnen.

Kagome landete auf den Tisch und brauchte einige Minuten, um sich abzustützen und nicht auf den Boden zu stolpern. Ihre Augen waren ausgetrocknet und ein blanker Gesichtsausdruck zierte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte tatsächlich Angst gehabt vor ihrem Großvater und wurde langsam auf ihre Mutter wütend, da diese nichts unternommen hatte. Noch plagten sie aber die Schuldgefühle und hinderten sie daran, sich auch nur ein bisschen zu wehren.

„Es war ein …" Ihre Stimme verstummte. Konnte sie es sagen? Konnte sie dieses Wort ... ‚One Night Stand' wirklich in diesem Haus verwenden? War es nicht zu gewagt, zu unrein? Was sollte sie aber dann sagen? „… einmal .. uuh …" Sie konnte spüren wie ihr Großvater ungeduldig wurde und sie selbst erneut zum zittern begann.

Kagomes Ellbogen zogen sich ein und sie fiel vor dem Tisch auf die Knie. Die Tränen fingen wieder langsam aus ihren Augen zu kullern als sie verzweifelt nach einer Antwort suchte. Die Auswirkung dessen, was sie getan hatte traf sie plötzlich mit voller Wucht. Wie konnte es passieren? Nach nur einem Mal? Sie seufzte und heulte auf. „Es war nur einmal! Ein einziges Mal! Ich war betrunken, ich habe nicht gewusst, was ich getan habe! Ich bin dann einfach nur weg gelaufen!"

Sie sank noch mehr zu Boden und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, während sie weinend zuckte. Ihr Großvater schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief aus. Er war wütend, enttäuscht und verletzt, doch er konnte sich einen solchen Ausbruch nicht mehr leisten. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle … er sollte sich unter Kontrolle haben.

„Dann … musst du abtreiben!" Seine Stimme war ruhig und er hatte seinen Rücken immer noch ihr zugewandt. Er konnte mit der Schande leben, so lange sie nur unter diesem Haus blieb. Trotzdem würde er Kagome nie vergeben können.

„Nein!" In Kagome klickte etwas und sie starrte entschlossen und hart hoch. Sie hatte es ihrer Familie gesagt und erwartete jeden Rat anzunehmen den sie ihr geben konnten, doch das konnten sie nicht verlangen. Sie blickte zu ihrer Mutter die immer noch in der Ecke hockte, weinte und jeglichen Augenkontakt vermied.

„Nein!" Schrie sie noch mal, diesmal lauter und stand auf. „Du kannst nicht verlangen, mein Kind umzubringen!" Schrie sie dem Rücken ihres Großvaters zu.

Großvater Higurashi drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und sah wütend zu seiner Enkelin. „So lange du unter meinem Haus wohnst, wirst du tun was ich dir sage!" Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte etwas seiner Wut auszulassen, nicht dass es irgendeinen Effekt hatte.

Diesmal hielt Kagome Stand. Ein genauso kalter und herzloser Blick war auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen. „Nein!" Für einen Moment brachen ihre Wände erneut und sie vergoss eine Träne. „Nein! Ich kann nicht ... ich kann das meinem Kind doch nicht antun!", schrie sie und weinte weiter.

Ihr Großvater starrte sie bloß wieder verachtend an. „Kind nennst du schon diese Schande?" Er schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Dann geh!" Er zeigte mit seiner Hand in die Richtung der Haustür und formte seine Augen zu Schlitze.

Der Raum wurde wieder ganz still. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Kagome sah ihren Großvater ungläubig an, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass er es ernst meinte. „Das kann doch nicht …" Sie vervollständigte ihren Satz nicht und ihr Blick schweifte zu ihrer Mutter. Diesmal sah diese sie auch an und trotz ihrer roten, angeschwollenen Augen und ihrem traurigen Blick, nickte sie leicht und langsam mit ihrem Kopf.

Kagome fühlte wie ihr Herz noch einmal zerbrach und eine Wutwelle sich in ihr bildete. Ohne auch nur einen zweiten Blick auf ihre Familie zu werfen, rannte sie aus der Küche ins Vorzimmer, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und rannte raus. Einfach raus aus dem Haus, dass sie einst Zuhause nannte, raus aus ihrer Familie, einfach raus aus ihrem Leben.

Es begann zu regnen doch es war ihr egal, sie rannte einfach weiter. Ohne Ziel, sie wollte sich bloß so schnell und weit wie möglich von ihrem Heim entfernen. Sie war so verletzt, wie konnte ihr Großvater … ihre eigene Mutter sie bloß so verachten? Ja, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, aber liebte sie denn keiner?

Sie rannte und rannte, ihre Sicht von Tränen verschwommen. Sie wusste nicht wohin es ging, aber es war ihr auch egal. Sie war einfach zu tief verletzt worden … sie war verloren. Von ihrer eigenen Familie abgewiesen, behandelt wie Dreck.

Der Regen prasselte auf ihr Gesicht, stach ihre Haut und sickerte durch den dünnen Pullover. Plötzlich wurde ihr kalt und ihre Beine begannen zu schmerzen, sie blieb stehen. Es war schon dunkel und sie fand sich in einem Teil der Stadt wider, in dem sie noch nie zuvor war. Zumindest dachte sie das, bis sie die Straße erkannte.

Ihr Herz pochte und noch mehr Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Sie wollte nicht, sie hatte aber keine Wahl. Ihr war kalt und sie froh, diesmal trug sie sogar die Verantwortung über zwei Personen. Ungewollt rannte sie auf ein Haus zu, vollkommen unwissend über das, was sie dort erwarten würde, und läutete an.

-

-

_Sometimes the people you love the most, hurt you the worst._

_Their wounds are always deeper … and not forgivable._

-

-

-

* * *

**soooo .. das war also das 2 kapitel,.. na wie hats euch gefallen? ich denke die meisten von euch haben sichs denken können, was mit kags passiert, oder? .. also dass sie schwanger ist ... ;D**

**ok .. also ich habe kA wann das nächste kaps on kommt und noch weniger wann das nächste vonT.m.L. kommt (falls es einige leser unter euch gibt...)denn im mom. läuft alles schief ... und ich habe so ziemlich keinen plan ..**

**na gut bis zum nächsten mal .. **

**bye bye **


	3. Clueless

**ok .. so hier is das nächste kapitel und wie einige schon bemerkt haben bei den ersten zwei kapiteln, diese geschichte befasst sich mit einem etwas schwereren stoff. es sieht am anfang auch sehr düster aus, aber es wird besser. **

**viel spaß beim lesen!****

* * *

**

**Clueless**

Sein Tag war nicht gerade der beste gewesen und er hatte sich die ganze Zeit im Büro gewünscht, sich einfach nur ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass genau in seinem trauten Heim alles nur noch schlimmer werden würde.

Es begann schon einmal damit, dass er zu spät in die Arbeit kam. Schuld daran war dieser verdammte Stau, der sich über die Hälfte seines Arbeitsweges erstreckte. Davon wollte sein Chef aber nichts wissen und InuYasha erhielt einen deftigen Vortrag, schon in den frühen Morgenstunden.

Als wäre seine schlechte Laune nicht schon genug, lief auch alles schief im Büro. Die neue, langbeinige Angestellte war zwar schön zum Betrachten, doch er musste zugeben, dass ihr Kopf hohl wie eine Glühbirne war. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft die gesamte Datenbank ihrer Firma durcheinander _und_ einen Virus auf die Computer zu bringen.

Natürlich hatte InuYasha das ganze ausbaden müssen und die Frau wurde nicht einmal angeschrieen. Sein Boss meinte nur ‚Fehler passieren nun mal!'. Oh wie InuYasha seinen Boss hasste. Die Meinung, dass dieser nicht ganz bei Sinnen war, wurde auch durch seine Kollegen bestätigt.

Zu allem Überdruss musste auch sein Training an diesem Abend entfallen, da sein Trainer an der zurzeit umgehenden Grippe erkrankt war. InuYasha war natürlich nicht sonderlich erfreut, total verspannt nach Hause zu gehen, aber sein Trainingsraum zu Hause war noch nicht fertig gestellt worden.

Er fuhr mit einem steifen Genick nach Hause und fand keinen Parkplatz in der Nähe seines Hauses. Er musste sein Auto ein ganzes Stück weiter weg parken und dann nach Hause gehen. Auf dem halben Weg begann es auch noch zu regnen und InuYasha kam triefend, müde und sehr verärgert nach Hause. Als er es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht hatte, läutete es an seiner Tür.

Nun stand er da, mit einem fremden Mädchen in seinem Wohnzimmer, umhüllt von einer dicken Decke und mit einer heißen Tasse Tee in der Hand. Er wusste nicht, wer das war, auch wenn ihm ihr Gesicht bekannt vorkam und er wusste auch nicht, was sie bei ihm verloren hatte.

Als er sie an seiner Türschwelle sah, bis auf die Haut vollkommen nass und nur leicht bekleidet, packte er sie am Arm und zog sie ins Warme. Er hatte nicht wirklich nachgedacht, aber besaß genug Verstand um zu wissen, dass sich jeder normale Mensch eine schwere Krankheit einholen konnte.

Und so schön und … sexy dieses fremde Mädchen auch aussah, erkannte er die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen und alle typisch männlichen Gedanken hatten sofort seinen Kopf verlassen, bevor sie sich festsetzen konnten.

Jetzt lehnte er sich an die Wand und beobachtete leise, wie die junge Frau einen Schluck aus dem dampfenden Gefäß nahm und ins Leere starrte. Ihre tiefschwarzen Haare wurden langsam wieder trocken und klebten nicht mehr auf ihrer Stirn. Er musterte ihre vorsichtigen Bewegungen und konnte seine Neugier nicht mehr verdrängen. Was zum Teufel hatte ein fremdes, klitschnasses Mädchen in seinem Haus zu tun?

Er drückte sich langsam von der Wand weg. Die kleine Bewegung ließ das Mädchen zu ihm aufblicken. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich stumm an. InuYasha bemerkte erst jetzt wie schön und wie bekannt sie ihm wirklich war und Kagome wunderte sich, wie sie diese Augen jemals vergessen konnte.

Nach einem langen Moment fing sich InuYasha endlich ein und durchschnitt wie ein Messer die Stille. Er hatte zu viele Fragen um jetzt zu schweigen.

„Also…" Er begann zwar, doch er musste zugeben, dass ihm kein richtiger Anfang einfiel. Gott sei Dank nahm ihm das fremde Mädchen diese Aufgabe ab und er verfiel wieder in eine kurze Trance als er ihre sanfte Stimme hörte.

„Du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an mich …" Kagome sah auf die Tasse, die sie mit beiden Händen hielt und kämpfte erneut gegen die Tränen. Sie wusste nicht, wieso ihr wieder zum Weinen zumute war oder dass sie überhaupt noch weinen konnte. Sie kniff die Augen zu und nahm einen tiefen, zitternden Atemzug. Wie kam es, dass die Situation von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer wurde? „… aber wir haben eine Nacht miteinander verbracht."

Da, nun war es draußen und sie fühlt sich weder besser noch leichter. Der schwierige Teil stand ihr aber noch bevor. Sie musste über ihren Stolz gehen, doch auch wenn sie ihn in den letzten Tagen fast verloren hatte, war er nicht gebrochen … noch nicht.

InuYasha hatte es sich schon denken können. Sie war wahrscheinlich einer diese One Night Stands, die nicht wussten, dass es hierbei nur um eine Nacht ging. Er hatte so etwas schon einmal gehabt, Frauen die sich einbildeten, sich in einer Nacht verliebt zu haben. Er verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, es war wirklich traurig wie tief diese hübschen Frauen sanken.

Er nahm ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und bereitete sich mental auf ihre Reaktion vor. Es war nie leicht es den Mädchen beizubringen, dass er nichts weiter von ihnen wollte, aber es war noch schwieriger sich mit ihren Ausbrüchen zu auseinanderzusetzen. Einmal hatte eine Frau eine teure Vase gegen die Wand geschleudert und war danach in Tränen ausgebrochen. Vielleicht sollte er diese Abende wirklich reduzieren oder die Frauen einfach nicht zu _sich_ nach Hause nehmen.

„Hey, hör zu … das mit uns war eine einmalige -" Er wollte gerade anfangen es ihr schonend beizubringen, als ihr Kopf aufschoss und sie ihn mit roten Augen entsetzt ansah. Er wurde stumm und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr unwohl, als eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterlief. Jetzt hatte er wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer was hier vor sich ging und er hasste es, Frauen weinen zu sehen, damit konnte er nämlich nie umgehen.

„Nein!" Kagome stand auf, wütend, dass er so was von ihr dachte. „Ich wäre nie freiwillig hierher gekommen …" Sie schrie ihn nun an fixiert ihren Blick mit seinen. Er sollte wissen, dass sie keine Verrückte war. „...wären die Umstände nicht so!" Ihre Stimme war zwar nicht mehr so laut, aber ihre Wut war nicht zurückgewichen. „Ich bin schwanger geworden und bin aus meiner eigenen Wohnung rausgeschmissen worden. Glaubst du es gefällt mir, hier zu sein? Am liebsten hätte ich dich nie wieder gesehen, aber jetzt war das mein einziger Ausweg!"

Die Decke war von ihren Schultern gefallen und sie fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen umher während sie ihn anschrie. Sie hatte es gebraucht, sich abzureagieren, der Welt ihren Schmerz auszuschreien. Jetzt atmete sie nur mehr tief, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und drehte sich in die andere Richtung. Es tat zwar gut, wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen, alles loszuwerden, aber so hatte sie nicht vorgehabt es ihm mitzuteilen.

InuYasha wusste nicht was um ihn geschah, als dieses zarte gebrechliche Mädchen plötzlich zu schreien anfing und ihr blasses Gesicht sich zu Feuer umwandelte. So etwas hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, nicht unter den tausend Theorien in seinem Kopf, weswegen sie hier war. Er brauchte eine Weile, um das ganze in seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten, damit ihre Worte Sinn machten.

„Das Kind ist aber nicht von mir … oder?" Nach einer langen Pause wagte er es endlich seine Bedenken auszusprechen. Ihm fiel es immer noch schwer alles zu verstehen, was sie gerade vor sich gegeben hatte.

Kagome war einige Schritte bis zu seinem Bücherregal gegangen, das an der Wand neben der Tür stand. Während der Pause hatte sie sich die Bücher angesehen und versucht ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, vergeblich. Als sie dann seine Frage hörte, rissen auch die letzten Stränge ihrer Kontrolle.

„Was?" Sie drehte sich um und starrte ihn zornig an. „Denkst du etwa auch, dass ich eine Hure bin?" Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu und warf jedes einzelne Wort mit Hass, Wut und Trauer in sein Gesicht. „Das bin ich nämlich nicht!" Jetzt stieß sie mit einem Arm gegen seine Brust. „Du warst mein erster und einziger, ich war siebzehn! Ich war nicht so erzogen, verdammt!" Das Stoßen wurde zum Schlagen und aus der selbstbewussten Aussage ein verheultes Wimmern. „Das bin ich nicht…" Ihre Stimme war kaum vorhanden, sie hatte aufgehört gegen seine Brust zu hämmern und zitterte nun mit ihren Tränen.

Natürlich war es sein Kind, wieso sonst wäre sie hier? Er kam sich wirklich wie ein Idiot vor. Inuyasha spürte kaum ihre Hände die auf ihn einschlugen, er beobachtete ihr Gesicht, das sich langsam in Verzweiflung verzog. Aus ihren Augen flossen die Tränen und ihre Knie schienen nachzugeben. InuYasha nahm sie ohne zu denken in seine Arme und drückte sie fest gegen sich. Ihn hatte dieses Gefühl, sie zu beschützen und für sie dazu sein, einfach überholt.

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie man jemanden tröstete, da er dabei keine Erfahrungen hatte. Doch er wusste, dass dieses Mädchen im Moment jemanden brauchte und er war der einzige dort. Mit einem Ruck griff er dem zitternden, immer noch namenlosen Mädchen unter die Knie und hob sie vom Boden auf. Mit ihren Beinen um seine Hüften ging er langsam auf die Couch zu und setzte sich hin.

Kagomes Armen schlangen sich wie aus eigenem Handeln um seinen Hals und bohrten sich in die schwarze Mähne. Ihr Körper zitterte unaufhörlich und sie presste ihren Kopf in seinem Hals.

InuYasha kam sich etwas fehl am Platze vor, strich ihr dennoch sanft über die Haare. Er begann auf seinem Platz leicht hin her zu schaukeln und gemurmeltes, beruhigendes Nichts in ihre Ohren zu wispern. Nach einer Weile schien sie ruhiger zu werden, doch er hörte trotzdem nicht auf, mit ihr in seinen Armen zu schaukeln.

Kagomes Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen, sie wagte es aber nicht, sich aus der angenehmen und wohligen Position zu bewegen. Das sanfte Schaukeln lullte sie langsam in einen Schlaf, doch sie versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Es tut mir Leid …" Sie sagte es so leise, dass es InuYasha schwer viel das zu verstehen. Ihr warmer Atem kitzelte seinen Hals als sie ihren Kopf noch tiefer in seinen Nacken vergrub.

Er wollte sie gerade etwas von sich wegdrücken, als ihre sanfte, zitternde Stimme erneut ertönte. Diesmal mit etwas was ihn noch mehr schockierte als alles andere davor.

„Hör zu … ich verlange nicht viel. Ich …" Sie stoppte um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und nicht erneut zu weinen. „Ich möchte bloß irgendwo wohnen bis ich eine eigene Wohnung gefunden habe und ich ..." Es war eine Hürde die sie überwinden musste, doch für Kagome schien es einfach zu viele zu geben. Wieso war es so schwer ihre Gedanken zu äußern? „Ich verlange auch nicht, dass du zahlst oder das Kind anerkennst. Ich will es allein erziehen ... das Kind, und wenn ich weg bin … kannst du uns ruhig vergessen ..."

Obwohl sie sich vorgenommen hatte nicht schon wieder Tränen zu vergießen, konnte sie die eine und einzige Träne, die eine warme Spur auf ihrer Wange hinterließ, nicht aufhalten. Sie konnte es selber kaum fassen, wie sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, aber seit dem sie das Haus gesehen hatte, hatte sie pausenlos daran gedacht und versucht eine Lösung zu finden. In ihrer jetzigen Situation und Verfassung war es das Einzige was ihr vernünftig erschien. Aber was konnte eine gerade- eben- achtzehn- Gewordene von Vernunft verstehen?

Inuyasha war vollkommen erstarrt und starrte in die Luft. Er konnte es ohnehin nicht alles verstehen, es waren einfach zu viele Informationen, zu viele Schwierigkeiten und zu viele Sorgen für einen Tag. Er hatte eine damals Siebzehnjährige geschwängert, die aus ihrem eigenen Haus vertrieben wurde und jetzt bei ihm Unterkunft suchte. Sie wollte aber nur für eine Weile bleiben und dann für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden mit seinem angeblichen Kind.

Er konnte nicht mehr gerade denken und war verwirrt. Nein, verwirrt wäre eine Untertreibung, er war maßlos schockiert. Er war doch selbst noch so jung. Mit einundzwanzig war man doch noch nicht bereit für ein Kind, man musste ja immer noch lernen um sich selbst zu kümmern.

InuYasha wurde aus seinen Gedanken getrieben als er merkte, dass ihr Körper vollkommen entspannt war und sie gleichmäßig atmete. Er blickte auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich. Die hübsche Fremde war eingeschlafen, noch bevor er ihren Namen herausgefunden hatte.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste er lächeln und er betrachtete ihr schlafendes Gesicht weiter. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass dieses ruhige Mädchen in seinen Armen bis vor kurzem noch wild herumschrie. Noch weniger konnte er sich aber vorstellen, dass dieses Mädchen, das selbst noch ein Kind war, sein Baby trug.

InuYasha schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte man nicht glücklich sein wenn man herausfand, dass man ein Kind bekäme? Müsste man nicht Luftsprünge machen? Er zog die Augenbrauen genervt zusammen. Es gab so viele Paare auf der Welt, die unbedingt ein Kind wollten aber keins bekamen. Wieso musste es gerade ihn und dieses Mädchen treffen, die ganz weit entfernt waren mit ihren Gedanken und mindestens noch ein paar Jahre warten wollten mit der Familienplanung? Das Schlimmste war aber, dass sie sich nicht kannten. Wie sollten sie sich gegenseitig beistehen und eine Lösung für das Problem finden, wenn sie nicht mal ihre Namen kannten?

Inuyasha merkte kaum wie er sich nach hinten in die Couch lehnte und seinen Griff an dem Mädchen festigte. Sein Kopf fiel langsam auf ihre Schulter und er merkte erst jetzt, was für Kopfschmerzen er hatte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schienen die zu verfliegen, als er seine Nase in ihre Haare bohrte und den leichten Duft von Erdbeeren einatmete.

Seine Augen wurden plötzlich schwer und fielen zu. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr wach halten und schlief ohne nachzudenken in dieser Position ein.

Es war ein schwerer Tag gewesen. Man konnte nie reif genug sein um eine so große Verantwortung zu tragen. Selbst lange darauf vorbereitete Menschen könnten schon mal überarbeitet werden, wie sollten es dann zwei vollkommen Ahnungslose es schaffen, mit so einer Situation fertig zu werden?

-

-

_Even in depths of your heart you don't know what to do,_

_I know you need help, but I need it too._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**es war bis wohl ziemlich offensichtlich was passieren würde im nächsten kapitel, hier denke ich weiß man es nicht mehr so genau. es gibt viele offene frage, was wir nun passieren? werden sich ihre meinungen ändern oder bleiben sie bei dem entschluss? Wie wird der morgen aussehen?**

**ich danke euch für die reviews und bis zum nächsten kapitel!**


	4. Aimless

**ok leutz! .. kuck kuck .. hehe .. also um .. das nächste kapitel ist da! ich hoffe ihr seit immer noch dabei! ... naja also ir fällt nix mehr dazu ein, außer wieder mal danke für die reviews! .. und um ..**

**viel spaß beim lesen!**

**

* * *

**

-

**Aimless**

**-**

Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen umhüllten ihre Körper und trotz der Wärme, die sie umgab zitterte sie. Kagome war noch nicht lange wach und dennoch waren ihre Gedanken schon wieder mit Tausenden von Zweifeln und Fragen überflutet. Von ihrem Platz hatte sie sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

Es war ein kleiner Schock, auf einer fremden Couch aufzustehen, mit einem fremden Arm über dem Bauch und einen fremden Körper am Rücken. Als ihr dann wieder einfiel wo sie war und in wessen Armen sie gestern eingeschlafen war, versuchte sie sich aus diesen zu winden und aufzustehen, was ihr nicht gelang, da diese sie bloß fester an den warmen Körper drückten.

Nach der anfänglichen Panik kam die Ruhe und Kagome musste feststellen, dass sie sich richtig wohl fühlte. Auch wenn der Gedanke etwas beunruhigend war, konnte sie die Kraft, noch einmal gegen ihn anzukämpfen, nicht aufbringen. Stattdessen kuschelte sie sich an den schlafenden, warmen Körper hinter sich und begann ihre Optionen noch einmal durchzudenken.

Sie spürte wie sich der Körper hinter ihr plötzlich bewegte und dann steif wurde. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sie hielt die Luft an. Was würde jetzt geschehen? Wie würde seine Entscheidung aussehen? Würde sie bei ihm bleiben können? Zum Teufel, wer war _Er_ überhaupt?

Tief versunken in ihre Gedanken hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich der Fremde hinter ihr auf den Ellenbogen gestützt hatte und sie von oben ansah. Wäre die Situation nicht so ironisch, hätte InuYasha etwas anderes getan als sie nur anzusehen. Immerhin musste er zugeben, dass sie wirklich wie ein Engel aussah. Bei diesen Gedanken schüttelte er aber den Kopf, an so etwas durfte er nicht denken.

„Guten Morgen!"

Kagome hüpfte leicht auf und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sie so anstarrte, während sie panisch nachdachte, und war schockiert ihn zu hören.

„Mo…Morgen!" stammelte sie leise, als sie versuchte, sich noch einzufangen. Ihr Herz flatterte ein wenig, als er sie anlächelte und würde seine Hand sie nicht festhalten, wäre sie vom Sofa gefallen. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und leckte sich unbemerkt die Lippen. Diese Augen faszinierten sie immer noch und hielten sie in einem fesselnden Blick gefangen.

InuYasha konnte sich nun vage an die Nacht vor ein paar Wochen erinnern. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was genau geschehen war, aber er war sich sicher, egal was es war, es war mit ihr. Das stolze Lächeln verschwand, als ihm wieder klar wurde was er sich dabei eingebrockt hatte.

Er atmete durch den leicht geöffneten Mund, als er ihr in die tiefbraunen Augen blickte. Seine Augen wanderten kurz zu ihrem Mund, als sie sich die Lippen ableckte und er verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, seine Erinnerungen durch eine bestimmte Aktion aufzufrischen; aber als er dann wieder in ihre großen, erschreckten Rehaugen blickte, fing er sich wieder ein.

Augenblicklich riss er seinen Arm von ihr und setzte sich schnell auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, du wolltest wahrscheinlich schon längst aufstehen." Er schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Die Situation war einfach viel zu unangenehm, sonderbar und neu. Er schwankte immer noch in Gedanken, ob das alles nicht doch nur ein böser Traum war.

Kagome setzte sich ebenfalls auf und hob ihre Mundwinkel ein wenig. „Ich bin selber erst jetzt aufgestanden, aber ... " Sie kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen und wirkte etwas verzweifelt, bevor sie noch einmal zu ihm blickte, ein peinliches Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. „... könntest du mir vielleicht sagen wo das Badezimmer ist?" Sie starrte verlegen auf den Boden. „Ich müsste wirklich dringend aufs Klo."

InuYasha starrte sie eine Weile sprachlos an bevor er laut auflachte. Er fand ihre Verlegenheit süß und darüber zu lachen löste einen Teil der Verspannung in seinen Schultern. Als er merkte, dass sie ihn merkwürdig musterte, beruhigte er sich wieder und stand langsam auf, um sich zu strecken. Auf der Couch zu schlafen war nicht gerade sehr gemütlich gewesen.

Bei diesen Gedanken wimmerte er leise. Er war nicht einmal Gentleman genug gewesen um das Mädchen auf ein Bett zu tragen, stattdessen hatte er sie ebenfalls auf dem unangenehmen Sofa schlafen lassen. Zu dem kam auch noch, dass sie schwanger war, mit seinem Kind. Er seufzte und rieb sich die Augen, nun ja, diese Meldung war der Hauptgrund gewesen, dass er schon zu müde gewesen war, um sie wegzutragen.

Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll ansah. Schnell wandte er sich zu ihr um, sodass seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie gerichtet war.

„Oh, du wolltest ja wissen, wo das Bad war …" Er hätte sich schlagen können, was war das für eine lahme Frage? _‚Natürlich will sie das, du Dummkopf, sie hat es doch gerade gesagt, nicht?'_ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf bevor er ihr den Weg erklärte. Dann sah er ihr kurz nach bis sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war und stieß dann einen lauten Seufzer aus.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die zerzausten Haare. Dann ging er in die Küche, wobei er nicht viel gehen musste, da bloß eine breite Theke den Wohn- und Küchenbereich trennte. So wie jeden Morgen bereitete er sich einen Kaffee vor, doch diesmal war nicht jeder Morgen, und er füllte zwei Tassen.

Er lehnte sich auf die Küchentheke und starrte aus dem Fenster, was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Sollte er diese große Verantwortung auf sich nehmen? Woher wusste er, dass sie ihn nicht anlog? _‚Nein...'_ InuYasha schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Dann hätte sie mir nicht dieses Angebot gemacht._' Sollte er darauf eingehen?

Aus den Winkeln seiner Augen bemerkte er eine Bewegung. Er drehte sich ganz um und sah zu, wie das fremde Mädchen langsam auf ihn zukam. Sie war hübsch, daran war nichts zu zweifeln. War sie aber glaubwürdig? Würde sie ihr Wort halten?

„Hey!" Eine plötzliche Einleuchtung schoss ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. „Ich kenne ja deinen Namen noch nicht." Nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, errötete er leicht. ‚_Verdammt!' _Er war nicht rot geworden seit … Kami, es war schon so lange her, dass er es nicht mehr wusste. Aber die Ironie, dass er sie vermutlich geschwängert hatte und immer noch nicht ihren Namen kannte war einfach zu peinlich und unangenehm.

Das Mädchen hielt ebenfalls inne. Sie setzte sich auf einen Barhocker vor der Theke und blieb kurz still.

„Oh, genau." Sie wurde leicht verlegen und schaute auf ihre Hände. „Ich heiße Kagome." Ihre Wangen wurden noch röter als sie langsam ihren Blick aufrichtete um ihn anzuschauen. „Und … und du?" Ihre Stimme war schwach und verlegen und in diesem Moment hätte sich Kagome am liebsten erwürgen können.

Sie war zwar immer ein eher etwas schüchternes Mädchen, aber noch nie _so_ schüchtern. Außerdem hatte dieser Mann, der vor ihr stand, mehr von ihr gesehen als jemals ein anderer. Bei diesem Gedanken durchfluteten sie zwiespältige Gefühle, einerseits Trauer und Verzweiflung, andererseits Verlegenheit und Wärme, als sie an ihr Kind dachte.

Kagome hatte sich nie vorgestellt, so jung schon Kinder zu haben und wenn, dann wäre sie in ihren Vorstellungen immer verheiratet. Trotz der vielen Probleme die sie jetzt am Hals hatte, hatte sie das Kind schon zu lieben gelernt. Man konnte noch nicht viel sehen, sie war immer noch gertenschlank, aber es war da. Schon allein dieser Gedanke war genug um ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Sie wurde Mutter, das konnte sie selbst noch nicht glauben.

InuYasha hatte die junge Frau beobachtet. Das Schauspiel ihrer Emotionen im Gesicht war so deutlich wie ein offenes Buch. Dennoch wusste er nicht was genau ihr die Röte so plötzlich vertrieben hatte und ihr dieses Lächeln und den distanzierten Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

„InuYasha", sagte er in den stillen Raum und lächelte amüsiert über ihr erschrecktes Aufspringen. „Mein Name ist InuYasha." Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und der Raum wurde wieder still.

Beide dachten über die Dinge nach, die geklärt werden mussten. Keiner aber wollte sie laut aussprechen. Natürlich mussten sie gesagt werden, doch schon so früh am Morgen?

Dann fiel InuYasha etwas Erschreckendes ein.

„Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dir deinen Kaffee zu geben." Mit einem leichten Schlag auf seinen Kopf, stellte er seine Tasse auf die Theke, holte Kagomes, ging zu ihr und stellte sie vor sie hin. „Es tut mir Leid, er ist jetzt etwas kälter." Er lächelte ihr schwach zu.

Kagome starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie zögerte einen Moment bevor sie die Tasse in ihre Hände nahm und zum Trinken ansetzte, immer noch etwas erschrocken. Gerade als sie einen Schluck machen wollte wurde es wieder hektisch.

„Warte!", schrie er wohl etwas zu laut und wartete bis sie die Tasse wieder abgesetzt hatte, bevor er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte. „Du darfst keinen Kaffee trinken, nicht wahr? Wegen dem Koffein." Er raste zum Kühlschrank und holte den Milchkarton heraus. „Ich hoffe dir schmeckt Milch." Dann erstarrte er kurz und drehte sich langsam zu ihr. Ein eher entfernter Blick in seinen Augen. „Zu kalt darf sie ja auch nicht sein!" Mit dem holte er eine Tasse und eilte zum Herd.

Kagome war immer noch ziemlich verwirrt und beobachtete wie der junge Mann durch seine Küche flitze und wie ein Wasserfall übers Trinken schwafelte. Sie konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und prustete los. Das ließ Inuyasha wieder in seinen Bewegungen stoppen und er drehte sich langsam um. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf wie er sich benommen hatte und er lachte ebenso nervös auf, während er sich mit einer Hand dem Kopf rieb.

Als das Lachen langsam verstummte, bildete sich eine unangenehme Stille. Doch diesmal wurde es Zeit, die Dinge auszusprechen. Gerade als Kagome den Mund aufriss, um etwas zu sagen, schlug InuYasha sie um das und redete früher los, als dass sie auch nur einen Ton herausbringen konnte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht..." Er hielt für einen Moment inne, denn er selbst war sich noch nicht ganz sicher über die ganze Sache und seine Entscheidung. Er wusste aber, dass er keine Chance hatte, denn egal wie glaubwürdig oder nicht das Mädchen war, er konnte sie wohl schwer auf die Straße schicken. „Ich denke … dass du hier bleiben kannst." Erstaunlich wie schwer diese Worte auszusprechen waren. „Du kannst so lange bleiben, bis du eine Wohnung gefunden hast ... über den Rest reden wir weiter."

InuYasha lehnte sich wieder auf die Theke und starrte auf den Fußboden. In seinem Inneren tobte immer noch ein Kampf, aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Ein schwangeres Mädchen würde für eine Weile bei ihm wohnen, na und? Er würde sich die Wohnung mit ihr teilen und vielleicht müsste er auch ein wenig für sie bezahlen.

Kagome schien das Luftholen vergessen zu haben und stieß einen stockenden Atemzug aus. Nachdem die Worte in sie eingedrungen waren und sie einen Moment ihre Nerven sammelte, stand sie schnell auf, lief um die Theke und schleuderte ihre Arme um InuYashas Hals. Sie umarmte ihn mit all ihrer Kraft und einige Freudentränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter.

InuYasha war schockiert. Er hatte es nicht vorhersehen können und würde er sich nicht an der Küchentheke lehnen, so wäre er garantiert nach hinten geflogen. Einen Moment blieb er steif stehen, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung und schloss sie in seine Arme Er legte seine Hand sachte auf ihren Kopf und drückte ihn ein wenig gegen seine Schulter.

Er konnte dieses Mädchen einfach nicht verstehen. Zuerst war sie erschrocken gewesen, dann hatte sie ihn angeschrieen, danach hatte sie kaum noch Kraft und hatte ihn beinahe auf Knien gebeten. Heute war sie zurückhaltend und verlegen wie ein Schulmädchen und dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und weinte erneut, vor Freude.

Vielleicht waren das ihre Hormone? Immerhin war sie ja schwanger, oder sie sagte es zumindest. Denn ihrer Figur nach konnte man noch nichts erkennen. Machte eine Schwangerschaft denn eine Frau übersentimental? Als er sich das fragte, fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nichts über Schwangerschaften wusste. Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz, sich Informationen zu holen, nur für den Fall.

Kagome drückte sich ein kleines Stückchen weg und lächelte zu InuYasha hoch. „Danke, danke, danke! Ich verspreche, ich werde mir schnell einen Job suchen und eine eigene Wohnung. Ich werde versuchen dir so wenig Umstände wie-"

„Beruhige dich." InuYasha legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und lächelte sie warm an. „Ich weiß noch nicht wie es weitergehen soll, aber heute ist Samstag und wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit um uns auszuruhen."

Kagome schluckte und nickte. Sie wurde wieder verlegen, als sie merkte, wie nahe sie sich wirklich standen und blickte schnell auf den Boden. Erst jetzt fiel ihr der starke Kaffeegeruch auf, und ohne Warnung riss sie sich von InuYasha los und rannte auf die Toilette.

InuYasha sah ihr verwundert nach bis er Würgegeräusche hörte. Zumindest eins wusste er, schwangere Frauen schienen einen leichten Magen zu haben. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er ihr folgte und half.

Einige Zeit später führte er sie in sein Zimmer. „Hör zu, du musst dich ausruhen. Das Gästezimmer ist aber noch nicht fertig, also wirst du in meinem Zimmer schlafen." Er bemerkte ihren kritischen Blick und fuhr schnell fort. „Hey, ich werde so und so jetzt zu einem Freund fahren und nicht zu Hause sein. Ich komme erst später und dann werden wir uns noch überlegen wer wo übernachtet. Aber es war anstrengend und du hast nicht sehr lange geschlafen, also bitte."

Kagome sah ihn einen Moment an und bemerkte, dass sie wirklich sehr müde war. Sie sagte ihm Auf Wiedersehen, legte sich aufs Bett und schlief schnell ein.

Erst als InuYasha draußen war, atmete er tief aus. Drinnen hatte er sich sehr zusammengerissen, doch egal wie cool er auch tat, die ganze Situation verwirrte ihn immer noch. Sie war sogar zu viel für ihn und das war auch der Grund, warum er nun seinen besten Freund aufsuchte. Wie hatte er sich bloß in diese ganze Sache reingeritten? Er war total planlos, hoffentlich könnte zumindest Miroku ihm helfen.

_-_

_-_

_There is no plan of life, no prescribed ways …_

_We have to fight to manage because nothing is simple._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**gut und ... wie wars? es hat wieder ne weile gedauert, ich hoffe aber dass ihr trotzdem warten könnt**

**SenceLess:** naja .. ich wünsch mir auch niht wirklich so jung schwanger zu werden, aber eine bekannte von mir ist 16 und hat schon ein kind.ob es ein happy end für sie giebt ..? vielleicht und von meinen vorigen geschichten müsstest du ja wissen wie ich gern geschichten beende gg .. aber wann loadest du mal wieder ein kapis hoch?

**Miau-chan:** nicht falsch verstehen, aber es freut mich dass du sogar geweint hast, ich denke zwar dass dieser teil noch nicht wirklich zum weinen war aber es zeigt mir nur dass ich doch etwas geschafft hab. ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht all zu lang warten lassen! und danke für die review

**Haasilein:** wow, freu mich dass es dir gefällt. leider hab ich nicht mehr genug zeit die geschichte so schnell zu schreiben, aber ich hoffe dass du weiterhin dabei bleibst.

**hi yasha:** merci für die review! ich mag längere gg .. also ja, sie haben sie rausgeschmissen aber später werden sich einige dinge aufklären, es war ja nicht das letzte mal, dass sie ihre familie gesehen hat. ich kann nicht verraten was weiter passieren wird, aber ich denke dass das kind auf jeden fall bleibt .. ich mein, kagome ist viel zu warmherzig, auch in meienr geschichte, als sich jemals von ihrem eigenen kind zu trennen. außerdem spielt das baby eine ganz große rolle.. schon jetzt aber auch später, is doch klar. xD

**KabaKakao:** tja .. für das, dass du keine ahnung hast was passiert, hast dus richtig erraten fürs nächste, nicht? sie bleibt ja bei ihm ... aber wie lange? he, das wird sich alles im laufe der geschichte herausstellen ich kann ... aber vielleicht schaffst du es ja wieder hervorzusehen was passiert? es würd mich echt interesseieren wie die leser einige andeutngen einschätzen

**Winged Isis:** hey .. schön sachte! die haben sich erst kennen gelernt, natürlich werden sie sich zoffen .. aber lass sie sich einmal besser kennen lernen und dann kommen die stimmungsschwankungen xD. also müsstest wohl nocht etwas länger dran bleiben um sie richtig fetzig streiten zu sehen .. uh .. lesen!

**maryland:** ja .. ich mein hier und auf mexx kommentieren .. nicht dass es mich stört -hehe- .. ja einige fragen sind beantwortet andere wiederum nicht, aber so ist eine geschichte aufgebaut, ne? den leser immer bei laune halten und auf jeden fall wenn es so lange dauert zu updaten! danke fürs kompliment! (na das war jetzt nicht direkt auf die review bezogen lol)

und danke an **Azhura** fürs beta lesen!

**ok .. also ich wollt mich nur mal etwas pers. bedanken .. aber ich sags gleich es ist spät und ich bin müde, also können einige antworten auch a bissl komisch sein kopf kratz naja, wichtig is die geschichte hat euch zumindest etwas gefallen!**

**bYe bYe, bis zum nächsten mal!**


	5. Viewless

**so leute! .. ich glaub es ist **

**1. an der zeit, dass ich mich wieder mal melde**

**2. mich entschuldige**

**3. mal alles erkläre**

**alsooo .. es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid .. ich hatte das kapitel schon seit einiger zeit fertig, aber durch einige probleme mit meinem beta, hab ich es immer aufgeschoben. ich schiebe dabei niemanden die schuld zu außer mir und meiner faulheit, denn für die schule muss ich schon seit einer woche nichts mehr machen ... also tut es mir seehr leid, ich hoffe ihr habt noch nicht vergessen worum es geht und lest trotzzdem weiter. hoffentlich seit ihr mir auch nicht sehr böse, aber ich will euch mal nicht mehr lange quälen mit diesem langen text und wünsche euch**

**viel spaß beim lesen! **

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Viewless**

**-**

Die junge Frau schnitt das Gemüse in feine Stückchen als plötzlich zwei Arme sich an ihre Hüften hefteten. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und atmete scharf ein, bevor sie sich schnell umdrehte und das scharfe Messer gegen den Hals des jungen Manns hielt. Ihr ganzer Körper und ihre Sinne waren nur auf eines aus, Verteidigung.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann weitete zunächst seine Augen vor Schreck, seufzte dann aber laut auf und schob die Klinge mit einer Hand von seiner Kehle weg. Einen Moment lang hatte er wirklich Angst bekommen, nicht nur vor ihrer Haltung, aber auch von dem Todesblick mit dem sie ihn angestarrt hatte.

Die Frau funkelte ihn kurze Zeit noch böse an bevor sie sich wieder entspannte und ganz das Messer auf die Küchentheke legte. Ihr anfänglicher Aufruhr verschwand einwenig als sie die vorwurfsvolle Miene ihres Gegenübers sah, sie war aber nicht bereit sich zu entschuldigen oder auch nur geringste Zeichen von Reue zu zeigen.

„Ach Miroku! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, mich nicht so zu erschrecken!" Sie verschränkte die Arme und blickte auf die Seite. Verdammt! Dieser Blick ließ sie wirklich nicht kalt, aber sie hatte ihm ja nicht wehgetan … sie hatte bloß ihren Instinkten gefolgt.

Miroku starrte sie so lange an bis er merkte, dass sie sich erneut verspannte, ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen konnte und nervös ihre Oberarme streichelte. Er konnte ihr nicht böse sein, immerhin war sie eine Meisterin der Kampfkunst und schon von klein auf trainiert.

Mit einem Lächeln zog er sie zu sich und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Er drückte ihr einen einfachen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er eine Hand an ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf hob um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Aber Sango Liebes, ich hab diesem Göttinnen Körper einfach nicht widerstehen können." Er grinste sie verführerisch an und die miese Laune, die sich gelegt hatte, verschwand im Nu.

Sango schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und verdrehte die Augen. „Perversling!" Trotz der Aussage zog sie seinen Kopf zu ihren und gab ihm einen feurigen Kuss, genauso wie er es am meisten liebte.

Miroku brauchte nicht lange um zu reagieren. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Hinterteil ohne Angst zu haben abgewährt zu werden und hoben sie gekonnt vom Boden auf die Theke. Ihre Lippen hatten sich bei dieser Prozedur kein einziges Mal getrennt. Miroku ließ seine Hände wandern während er zwischen ihre Beine stieg.

Doch wie es so kommen musste wurden die zwei in ihrem hitzigen Moment durch die Türklingel gestört.

Miroku stöhnte frustriert gegen Sangos Mund und versuchte die Geräusche um sich zu ignorieren. Er schob ihr das Hemd von den Schultern und pflasterte ihren Hals mit federleichten Küssen, doch das Klingeln ertönte pausenlos in seinen Ohren.

„Baby, es ist sinnlos es zu ignorieren. Mach bitte die verdammte Tür auf." Flüsterte Sango in sein Ohr und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Dann schubste sie ihn etwas von sich weg.

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen und dann wütenden Blick marschierte er zur Tür. „Wer zum Teufel besucht uns überhaupt um diese Uhrzeit? Es ist noch nicht mal Nachmittag. … ICH WERDE JEDEN DER MICH JETZT GESTÖRT –" Begann er laut genug zu schreien um von draußen gehört zu werden, stoppte jedoch abrupt als er seinen besten Freund, InuYasha, vollkommen aufgelöst vor sich fand.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

Inuyasha nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarette und atmete dann langsam die Rauchwolke aus. Er starrte den Fußboden an während er auf die Reaktion seiner Freunde wartete. Als er ihnen seine ganze Situation geschildert hatte, hatte keiner von beiden etwas gesagt und ihr Gesicht war regungslos geblieben. Nun wartete er geduldig bis sie alles aufgenommen und verstanden hatten. Er wusste sie brauchten einwenig Zeit, immerhin wusste er selbst noch nicht was um ihn geschehen war.

Sango saß am Esstisch und trank ihren Kaffee. Nun ja, trinken konnte man es nicht nennen, denn die Tasse war immer noch genauso voll wie am Anfang vor InuYashas Geschichte, doch nun auch kalt.

Miroku lehnte sich neben InuYasha auf der Küchentheke und sehnte sich nach einer Zigarette. Auch wenn er seiner Freundin zu Liebe damit aufgehört hatte und es ganz allein das Problem seines Freundes war, war auch er darin verwickelt und eine Zigarette würde mit Sicherheit seine Nerven beruhigen.

„Kumpel, ich weiß nicht wie du dir das eingebrockt hast, aber du steckst gewaltig in der Scheiße." Miroku hatte nicht aufgesehen als er das sagte, denn er konzentrierte sich auf einen Fleck am Boden und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse in seiner rechten Hand. Gedanklich verarbeitete er noch immer das Gespräch.

Einer der großen Unterschiede zwischen ihm und InuYasha war, dass Inuyasha oft auf Impuls handelte und weniger nachdachte. Miroku überlegte immer bevor er handelte, seine Taten waren sorgfältig überdacht und auch bei Problemen blieb er ruhig und ging die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf durch. Zwar waren beide zielstrebig, doch um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, gingen sie auf vollkommen verschiedene Wege.

„Ach, nicht wirklich." Meinte InuYasha sarkastisch zurück und blieb mit seinem Blick ebenfalls auf den weißen Fließen des Bodens haften.

Miroku hob den Kopf und starrte InuYashas Form noch eine kurze Weile an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt?"

InuYashas Blick wendete sich vom Boden und traf damit die Augen seines besten Freundes. Anfangs schien er ein wenig wütend zu sein stieß aber dann einen Seufzer aus und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Darüber hab ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht, aber dann hätte sie mir ja nicht dieses Angebot gemacht, bei mir zu leben und dann zu verschwinden."

Miroku runzelte die Stirn und schaute nachdenklich ins Nichts. „Mhm, und du hast zugestimmt…" Es war weniger eine Feststellung als eine Frage um sicher zu gehen, alles richtig verstanden zu haben.

InuYasha zog das Gesicht zu einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck zusammen und starrte schnell etwas verlegen auf die Seite. Etwas in dem Ton seines Freundes klang klagend und auch für ihn schien diese Entscheidung mit jeder Sekunde absurder.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Es kam alles zu schnell und überraschend! Ich meine einen Moment bin ich ein normaler, schlecht gelaunter Arbeiter mit einem gesunden Sexualleben, aber ohne Freundin und im nächsten ist da ein junges Mädchen und ich habe ein Kind." Er wusste, er war ein wenig zu laut geworden, doch er schien sich beschützen zu wollen und sich selbst klar zu machen, dass er jeden Grund hatte so zu reagieren.

Miroku konnte natürlich nicht verstehen was in ihm vorging. Er konnte nur erahnen in was für einen Schockzustand er wirklich versetzt worden war. Doch auch das war beinahe unmöglich, denn er war nie in dieser Situation und würde es nie sein.

Miroku und InuYasha waren schon so lange miteinander befreundet, dass sie eine spezielle Verbindung zu einander aufgebaut hatten. Sie waren sogar wie Brüder. Die Umstände ihrer Familien hatten sie beide gezwungen viel zu früh erwachsen zu werden und nur durch diesen Fakt alleine waren sie schon unzertrennlich.

Sie hatten vieles miteinander erlebt. Gemeinsamen feierten sie ihre Junggesellentage, halfen sich gegenseitig bei Problemen was Frauen und andere Dinge betraf, teilten ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse. Sie kannten einander einfach in und auswendig und verstanden sich auch nur mit einem Blick.

Und trotz allen dem, fühlte Miroku sich ratloser denn je. Er wusste weder wie InuYasha sich nun fühlte noch was weiter geschehen würde. Er hatte zwar den Drang seinen besten Freund zu beschützen, sogar noch mehr wenn er daran dachte, dass er diesen in letzter Zeit etwas zu kurz hatte kommen lassen.

Sango war in sein Leben getreten und somit wurde die Freundschaft mit ihm und InuYasha auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Sie war die einzige Frau in seinem Leben, die einen festen Sitz bekam und somit war Inuyasha nicht mehr allein auf seinem Platz. Der Aufbau der Beziehung zu Sango und der Umzug in das gemeinsame Haus hatten Mirokus ganze Zeit gekostet und deswegen war seine Zeit mit Inuyasha etwas auf Eis gelegt worden.

Doch musste sie genau mit dieser Situation wieder anfangen?

Miroku strich sich mit einer Hand rau gegen das Gesicht bevor er seine Augen auf seine Freundin richtete. Sie sah ihn zwar nicht an, doch auch nur ihr Anblick war genug um ihn zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Inuyasha, beruhige dich. Lass uns die Fakten noch einmal Schritt für Schritt durchgehen. Wir werden sicher irgendwo eine Lücke in dieser Geschichte finden, wahrscheinlich ist sie bloß ein Mädchen mit dem du eine Nacht verbracht hast, sie aber mehr wollte und sich ausgenutzt gefüllt hat. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."

InuYasha dachte kurz über Mirokus Worte nach. Überlass es ihm die richtigen Worte zu finden und sich die plausibelsten Alternativen auszudenken. InuYasha hatte immer das Gefühl, dass Miroku Anwalt werden sollte. Er konnte auch sehr gut überzeugen, doch in diesem Fall schien Inuyasha nicht ganz mit seinem Freund überein zu stimmen.

Mag sein, dass es in der ganzen Geschichte Lücken gibt, doch eine kleine Stimme in InuYasha wies darauf hin, dass das fremde Mädchen die Wahrheit sagte. Auch wenn Mirokus Worte Sinn machten, so taten das nicht Kagomes. Wollte sie wirklich nur Revanche, so müsste sie eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin sein. Und mit dem heutigen Fortschritt der Wissenschaft ließ sich auch ganz deutlich klar machen ob und von wem jemand schwanger war.

Miroku sah die Zweifel in den Augen seines Freundes und seufzte. InuYasha war um Hilfe gekommen, nicht wahr? Warum war es dann so schwer für ihn seinen Rat zu befolgen? „InuYasha, denk nach. Du kannst dich auch kaum an sie erinnern und vielleicht braucht sie ja auch nur für kurze Zeit ein Dach über den Kopf. Du glaubst doch sonst nicht alles was man dir sagt."

Miroku hatte Recht. Eigentlich vertraute InuYasha nichts und niemanden außer seinem besten Freund. Er zweifelte an alles und jedem und doch schien er diesmal alles zu glauben. Hatte er vielleicht vorläufig unüberlegt gehandelt? Hatte der anfängliche Schock seine Wahrnehmung getäuscht? Immerhin war die Geschichte die Kagome ihm aufgetischt hatte fast unmöglich zu glauben. Konnte sie denn wahr sein?

Die vielen Fragen und Zweifel die plötzlich durch InuYashas Kopf fluteten schienen auch gleichzeitig seinen Verstand zu reinigen. Natürlich hatte er kein Kind und diese junge Frau wollte ihn bloß tricksen. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können um ihr zu glauben?

„Miroku, du hast Recht." Der Schatten eines Lächelns bildete sich auf seinen Lippen als er sich energisch von der Küchentheke abstieß. „Es kann gar nicht wahr –"

Das laute Geräusch eines umgefallenen Stuhles ließ beide Männer in ihren Handlungen stehen bleiben und zum Tisch schauen. Sango, die sich bis jetzt kein einziges Mal zu Wort gemeldet hatte, stand nun mit beiden Händen fest auf dem Tisch und mit den Augen entschlossen gegen die jungen Männer gerichtet.

„Kami! Seit endlich still!" Die Wut in ihrer Stimme ließ beide Männer einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gleiten. Sie drückten sich auch kaum merklich nach hinten, auch wenn es durch die Küchentheke nicht möglich war, um so weit wie es nur ging von der aufgebrachten Sango weg zu kommen.

„Die ganze Zeit redet ihr darüber wie schwer es für InuYasha ist, wie man ihm am besten helfen kann und das dieses Mädchen lügt!" Sang wartete einen Moment in dem sie sich beruhigte und dann mit einer leiseren Stimme fortfuhr. „Ja natürlich ist InuYasha unser Freund und sucht unsere Hilfe, und dass wir der Fremden nicht wirklich vertrauen können, aber was ist wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt. Ich sehe keinen richtigen Grund so eine große Lüge aufzutischen."

Ihre Worte hingen wie ein Vorhang über dem ganzen Zimmer. Sango hoffte die beiden zum Nachdenken gebracht zu haben, was sie auch tat. Selbst für Miroku klangen die Gründe etwas absurd um gleich so viel zu lügen und InuYashas kurz Euphorie, dass alles nur ein Schwindel war, brach langsam in viele kleine Stücke.

„Was ist wenn sie tatsächlich schwanger ist und InuYasha sogar der Vater ist? Immerhin hätte sie ja auch das Haus daneben erwischen können und der alte Mann ist mit Sicherheit schon längst zeugungsunfähig. Aber sie ist bei InuYasha und wir wissen doch alle, dass hier die Möglichkeit besteht, dass alles genauso gelaufen ist wie sie es sagt! Vielleicht wurde sie auch von ihrer eigenen Familie auf die Straße gesetzt. … Was wenn alles was sie gesagt hat der Wahrheit entspricht? Stellt euch doch bloß mal vor, wie _sie_ sich fühlt." Im Raum war es ganz still geworden als Sango fortfuhr. Ihre Stimme war nun nur ein leiser Hauch, aber deutlich zu verstehen und die Worte schienen ihr Ziel nicht zu verfehlen.

InuYasha fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und ließ sie einen Moment vor seinem Mund und seiner Nase. Dann rieb er sich die Augen und zwinkerte einen kurzen Moment. Sein Kopf rollte von der einen auf die andere Seite und ein langer Seufzer verließ seine Lippen.

Er hatte sich diese Scheiße selbst eingebrockt. Wie hoch der Schaden tatsächlich war, konnte er nun noch nicht sagen, aber das hieß nicht, dass das Problem somit kleiner war. Wenn dieses Mädchen wirklich sein Kind trug, dann … Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er dann tun würde, zunächst müsste er bloß wissen was er jetzt tun sollte.

Sango beobachtete die nachdenkenden Mienen der jungen Männer vor ihr, bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzte. „Ich denke, ich sollte sie kennen lernen. Somit könnte ich möglicher Weise herausfinden ob sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Du weist ... ich bin ein guter Menschenkenner und kann Lügen ziemlich gut riechen." Als sie das sagte, grinste InuYasha leicht an.

Bei Sangos letztem Kommentar wurde Inuyasha einwenig rot, denn er selbst wusste aus eigener Hand, wie gut Sango im detektieren von Lügen war. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln signalisierte er, dass er ihre kleine Anspielung verstanden hatte.

„Ja … " Nun meldete sich Miroku wieder zu Wort, der zuvor tief in seinen Gedanken eingesunken war. „Wenn du dein Wort hältst und sie bei dir wohnen lässt für eine Weile, können wir sie kennen lernen und unsere Meinung bilden. Falls wir genug über sie herausgefunden haben und die Wahrheit wissen, werden wir sehen was zu tun ist. Fürs erste behalte sie bei dir."

Mirokus Vorschlag war zwar gut und entsprach Sangos Gedanken, aber etwas in der Art wie er es sagte störte sie. Er sprach fast so, als wäre das Mädchen ein Objekt. Ohne es zu kommentieren verdrehte sie bloß die Augen und nickte.

InuYasha starrte seine beiden Freunde lange an bevor er vorsichtig den Kopf zu schütteln begann und laut auflachte. „Also ehrlich. Hier stehe ich als erwachsener Mann, der seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr alleine lebt, und bin angewiesen auf die Hilfe meiner beiden Freunde, da ich nicht einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, geschweige denn eine eigene Meinung habe."

Miroku und Sango lächelten ihn ebenfalls an. Für sie war es nur selbstverständlich ihm zu helfen, genauso wie die vielen anderen Male zuvor. Denn genauso oft hatte auch InuYasha ihnen geholfen, auf die eine oder andere Art.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

Als InuYasha am Abend seine Haustür aufschloss war es totenstill. Das einzige Licht schien aus der Laterne von der Straßenecke zu kommen. Die kleine Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht gegangen war verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. So etwas würde das verstörte Mädchen nicht tun. Die Form der für ihn viel zu kleinen Schuhe, die er im dunklen Vorzimmer erkennen konnte, sagte ihm schon alles.

InuYasha war aufgeregt. Warum wusste er selbst nicht so recht, aber nachdem er seine Schuhe abgestreift hatte und die Jacke auszog, ging er ohne das Licht einzuschalten direkt zu einem Zimmer. Das Blut pumpte in seinen Ohren als er vorsichtig und auf Zehenspitzen durch die Gänge wanderte und leise eine Tür öffnete.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Einbrecher, obwohl es eigentlich seine eigene Wohnung war und er bloß einen kleinen Blick auf … seinen Gast werfen wollte. Die Tür öffnete sich nur einen kleinen Spalt breit, doch er konnte deutlich das Mondlicht erkennen das durch das Fenster strömte und die Person, die im Bett lag erhellte.

Unwillkürlich blieb InuYashas Atem für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus und er konnte spüren wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Denn das Bild, das sich ihm bot war wahrhaftig bezaubernd. Das fahle Licht beleuchtete bloß die schönen Züge und Kurven des Mädchens, die schwarzen Haare waren wie ein Vorhand über dem Kopfkissen verstreut und die dichten Wimpern lagen ruhig auf den Wangen. Das Gesicht ähnelte einer feinen Porzellanpuppe.

InuYashas Blick wanderte zu einer von ihren Händen, die friedlich auf ihrem noch schmalen Bauch lag. Schon allein der Gedanke, dass sein Kind darin aufwuchs, ließ ein eigenartiges Gefühl durch seinen ganzen Körper laufen, das er nicht so recht einordnen konnte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Schönheit, die im Mondlicht badete, schloss er die Tür.

Er war sehr hungrig. Zwar war er noch lange bei Miroku und Sango geblieben, hatte dort aber nicht mehr als Kaffee zu sich genommen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm der Geruch auf, der im ganzen Haus wie ein Nebel lag. Als er in der Küche ankam erkannte er, was so bekannt roch.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel, auf dem in schöner Schrift folgende Worte standen:

_InuYasha-sama, ich habe nicht gewusst wann du kommst und was du gerne isst oder nicht, aber ich selbst hatte sehr großen Hunger bekommen. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht allzu sehr, dass ich mir etwas gekocht habe. Dein Teller steht in der Mikrowelle._

_Kagome_

InuYasha las den Zettel noch einige Male durch bevor er sich ganz sicher war, dass er sich auch sicher nicht verlesen hatte. In der Mikrowelle fand er auch den letzten Beweis, denn darin lag ein Teller voll mit genussvoll aussehendem Essen.

Innerlich fragte sich InuYasha wo sie das alles gefunden hatte, denn im Grunde genommen hatte er in seiner Wohnung hauptsächlich Ramen. Diesen Gedanken beiseite schiebend, setzte er sich mit Stäbchen und Teller auf den Tisch. Vielleicht, aber auch nur mit einer winzigen Chance, war eine Frau, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, in seinem Haushalt eine gar nicht mal so schlechte Idee.

Er lebte schon so lange alleine, dass er vollkommen vergessen hatte wie es war nach Hause zu kommen und ein anderes Leben darin zu finden. Dass er sich im Moment einwenig unwohl fühlte in seiner eigenen Wohnung war nur verständlich. Doch andererseits war es auch wieder schön etwas Gekochtes zu sich zu nehmen, nicht nur die Fertignudeln. Das letzte Mal, dass jemand für ihn gekocht hatte, war seine Mutter.

Immer noch etwas benebelt stellte er fest, dass er das Essen mit offenem Mund in einer Art Trance angestarrt hatte. Es war tatsächlich ein neues Gefühl, er wusste nur noch nicht wie gut oder schlecht es war.

„Itadakimasu!" Und er langte zu.

-

-

_A problem is in no way a barrier but a change._

_The only thing it keeps away is a boring daily routine._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**hey, na ... feedback ist ganz willkommen. ich weiß es kommt nur mühsam und langweilig voran, aber bald werden tiefe gefühle euren bildschirm durchqueren, doch für mich gehört in eine geschichte nicht nur das wesentliche, sondern alles. und immerhin kann man auch von dem gespräch mit inus freunden deren beziehung zu einander feststellen und ihren bezug weiter in der geschichte. ich weiß gar nicht warum ich mich rechtfertigen will ... naja es ist schon spät und ich habe kaum geschlafen, ich wollte es nur endlich hinter mich bringen.**

**und ich weiß nicht ob es euch aufgefallen ist, aber dieses kapitel ist ein wenig länger als die vorigen**

**und ich möchte mich natürlich auch für alles reviews bedanken, was logisch ist, denn ohne die würde ich kaum noch weiterschreiben ... ihr seit wirklich die besten!**

**und was den nächsten update termin angeht, kann ich noch nichts sagen .. zunächst müsst ihr euch mit diesem kapitel zufrieden geben, aber hoffenlich dauerts nicht mehr so lange!**

**(ps: ich war lange nicht mehr auf der siete, aber ich habe entdekct, dass man den reviewern antworten kann! .. sind echt gerissen, diese ff leute gg)**

**bye bye**


	6. Effortless

**hallo leute .. ich muss mich echt entschudligen, dass es diesmal soo lange gedauert hat das neue kapitel upzudaten! **

**leider ist mein vater vor einem monat gestorben und so hatte ich keine zeit und lust gefunden zu schreiben, aber jetzt geht es wieder ... und was meinen vater angeht, ich habe nicht mit ihm zusammengelebt und ihn selten gesehen deswegen wars kein so schlimmer schlag .. ich meine es war schon schlimm, aber ich werde darüber hinwegkommen .. ahh .. naja auf jeden fall, hier ist das neue kapitel!**

**have fun .. oder auch viel spaß beim lesen!**

**

* * *

**

-

Effortless

-

Sie war wach. Kagome konnte die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut spüren und das wohlige Gefühl von Geborgenheit umgab sie. Sie fühlte sich sicher, umgeben von dem maskulinen Geruch von Moschus und Aftershave. Sie wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, noch nicht. Es war einfach viel zu angenehm unter den kuscheligen Decken.

Doch auf Ewig konnte sie nicht liegen bleiben. Als ihr schließlich wieder bewusst wurde, dass sie sich in einem fremden Schlafzimmer befand, sprang sie mit einem kraftvollen Schwung aus dem Bett.

Das Zimmer in dem sie sich befand war schlicht und gehörte eindeutig einem Mann. Es war erstaunlicher Weise ordentlich, genau so wie der Rest der Räume. Das Haus war modern und angenehm eingerichtet, wirkte dennoch etwas kalt auf Kagome. ‚_Mit einigen Blumen und etwas mehr Farben könnte es richtig gemütlich werden.'_ dachte sie.

Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, dass einige Zimmer immer noch eine Baustelle waren. Gestern, als InuYasha weg gewesen war, hatte sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten können und hatte sich im ganzen Haus umgesehen. Es war geräumig mir zwei Stockwerken und einem Keller.

Das Erdgeschoß schien fertig eingerichtet worden zu sein. Dort befanden sich die Küche und das Wohnzimmer, eine Toilette, das Vorzimmer und ein Arbeitszimmer. Im ersten Stock waren das Badezimmer, das Schlafzimmer und weitere zwei unfertige Räume. Der Keller war auch noch nicht bezogen worden.

Kagome fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Na toll, sie hatte über Nacht in seinem Zimmer geschlafen! Das machte sicherlich einen guten Eindruck, da er ja auch noch gesagt hatte, sie würden erst darüber sprechen wer wo übernachtete. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht vor einzuschlafen, es war bloß schon so spät gewesen und nach dem kurzen Nickerchen, Erkundschaften des Hauses, dem Kochen und des emotionalen Tiefs indem sie sich gerade befand, war sie so müde gewesen, dass aus ihrer kurzen Rast ein angenehm langer Schlaf wurde.

Vorsichtig öffnete Kagome die Tür und ging leise aus dem Zimmer. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, nun, da sie nicht wusste wann Inuyasha gestern heim gekommen war und was er gedacht hatte. Sie wusste nicht einmal wo er sich jetzt befand.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankam, entdeckte sie einen schlafenden schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann auf der Couch. Seine Position hatte einen sehr unangenehmen Eindruck, aber Kagome war nicht naiv genug um ihn aufzuwecken. Sie wusste, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen sein musste. Die Sonne war wahrscheinlich erst vor kurzem aufgegangen.

Normaler weise war Kagome eine lange Schläferin, aber in fremden Räumen und Betten konnte sie nie besonders lange schlafen. Sie wollte nie unhöflich erscheinen und länger als ihre Gasgeber schlafen.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln hob sie InuYashas Decke, die am Boden lag, und deckte ihn zu. Einen Augenblick lang blieb sie vor ihm stehen und starrte auf ihn hinab. Er sah gut aus, ja das tat er. Obwohl seine wunderbaren Augen verschlossen waren, gaben seine langen, seidigen schwarzen Haaren und das raue Gesicht ein sehr feines Bild ab.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln bemerkte sie was sie tat und drehte sich hastig um, um in die Küche zu gehen. Auch wenn er schlief und es nicht sehen konnte, war es unhöflich zu starren. Außerdem konnte er jeden Moment aufwachen.

So leise es ging, sammelte sie das schmutzige Geschirr vom Tisch ab und machte sich daran es per Hand zu spülen. Er hatte zwar einen Geschirrspüler, aber dieser funktionierte nicht.

Sie machte das weniger aus dem Grund, dass sie sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, als eher aus Gewohnheit. Zuhause half sie immer im Hauhalt.

Kagomes Augen verdunkelten sich. ‚_Zuhause_.' Sie vermisste es, trotz allem. Sie vermisste ihren Bruder, Souta, ihre Katze, ihre Mutter und ja, sogar ihren Großvater. Natürlich war sie noch sauer, aber sie waren ihre Familie. Sie waren bis jetzt immer an ihrer Seite gewesen und, bei Kami, sie hatten sie bis jetzt immer unterstützt.

Deswegen hatte es auch so wehgetan, als sie sie so verstoßen hatten. Aber sie vermisste sie, denn sie hatte sich bis jetzt in ihrem Leben nie so allein und hilflos gefühlt. Sie vermisste ihr Zimmer, in das sie immer flüchten konnte, wenn sie allein sein wollte und wenn sie nachdenken wollte.

Sie vermisste die Gewohnheit.

Sie vermisste ihre Freunde, obwohl sie nie richtig fest mit ihnen befreundet war. Deswegen konnte sie auch zu keinem von ihnen fliehen. Sie konnte niemanden sagen, dass sie schwanger war. Sie konnte ihnen so weit einfach nicht vertrauen.

Schwanger. Das brachte sie wieder auf angenehme Gedanken. Es war komisch, auch wenn gerade das der Grund war, warum plötzlich alles in ihrem Leben schief ging, konnte sie dem Ungeborenen nicht die Schuld ihrer Miesere geben. Denn es konnte ja nichts dafür.

Stattdessen wurde ihr ganz flaumig im Magen wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass ein Leben in ihr wuchs. Zuerst war sie schockiert, erschüttert gewesen, aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ein Kind bekam. ‚_Ein Kind!_'

Sie liebte Kinder, sie wollte eigene Kinder. Zwar nicht so früh, aber das war ihr egal. Sie liebte ihr Kind.

Kagome lachte leise auf. Ihr Kind müsste eigentlich auch ziemlich gut aussehen. Immerhin war der Vater recht anschaulich und sie selbst war auch nicht hässlich. Ihre Wangen färbten sich ein gesundes Rot. InuYasha sah sehr, sehr gut aus.

‚_Aus_!' Kagome schüttelte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und machte sich daran den Tisch fürs Frühstück zu decken. Alles geschah wieder ganz automatisch als sie in der Küche nach dem wenig Essbarem suchte um das Frühstück zu machen. Nur ein kleiner Teil in ihr tat das bewusst, so zu sagen als Dank.

Während sie alles bereit machte, begann sie zu summen.

„Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Gerade als sie sich mit einem vollen Teller umgedreht hatte um ihn auf den Tisch zu stellen, tauchte InuYashas Gesicht in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Vor Schreck ließ sie den Teller fallen, den Inuyasha mit seinen schnellen Reflexen und eigenartigen Bewegungen gerade noch auffing. Die Balance konnte er jedoch nicht lange halten und fiel auf Kagome die auf die Küchentheke hinter ihr gedrückt wurde.

Stille.

Langsam richtete sich Inuyasha auf, der bisweilen seinen Kopf in Kagomes Halsbeuge gehabt hatte. Den Teller stellte er auf die Theke und umringte somit Kagome in seinen Armen.

Man konnte durchaus behaupten, dass es eine peinliche Stille war, die den Raum und die Personen umgab. Die verkrampften Muskeln und roten Gesichter, die reifen Tomaten ähnelten, waren Beweiß genug.

InuYasha nahm langsam einige Schritte nach hinten bevor er lange ausatmete und sich auf das Genick griff um es zu massieren. „Hey, uhm … guten Morgen." Weitere Worte waren unnötig, oder in seinem Fall, nicht vorhanden, denn ihm fiel nichts anderes ein. Außerdem war es ja ein guter Start, wenn man das ganze Schrei-Teller-Fiasko ignorierte.

„Guten Morgen." Erwiderte Kagome so leise, dass er ihre sanfte Stimme fast nicht gehört hatte. Das Rot hatte ihre Wangen immer noch nicht verlassen und sie hatten den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. Die Hände hielt sie sich locker zusammengeballt vor die Lippen, immer noch geschockt und peinlich berührt von dem kleinen Vorfall.

Die Stille, die sich erneut einzuschleichen versuchte, wollte InuYasha auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich unwohl fühlte in ihrer Nähe und dem vorherigen Geschehen. Immerhin musste InuYasha es noch eine ganze Weile mit ihr aushalten, da konnte er sich unangenehme Gefühle nicht leisten.

Da er ihren Blick vermeiden wollte, schweifte er mit seinen Augen über dem Esstisch und bemerkte etwas, dass er davor nicht bemerkt hatte. Das schmutzige Geschirr war weggeräumt und an dessen Stelle lagen frische Teller, Essen und Trinken. Überrascht sah er dann das junge Mädchen an.

„Warst du das?" Kurz nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hätte er sich schlagen können. Natürlich war sie das, wer denn sonst? ‚_Ich denke nicht, dass ich schlafwandle_.' Er war einfach so überrascht, er hatte noch nie ein richtiges Frühstück seit dem er alleine lebte, geschweige denn sich selbst- waschendes Geschirr. Er schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. „Ich meine, warum?"

Kagome versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch trotz ihrer Bemühungen entwischte ihr ein kurzes Lachen. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendwie schaffte InuYasha es sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Kagome blickte endlich auf und sah ihm in die Augen während sie mit ihren Schultern zuckte.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke ich bin es noch von Zuhause gewohnt." Das Wort ‚Zuhause' löste leichte Trauergefühle in ihr aus, doch bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie am Tag zuvor. Dennoch war die Wunde immer noch frisch. „Dort habe ich auch immer fürs Essen gesorgt, da meine Mutter ständig arbeiten musste." Die Erinnerungen brachten ein leichtes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

„Außerdem muss ich mich ja irgendwie entschädigen können dafür, dass ich hier bleiben kann. Obwohl das nicht gerade viel ist …." Kagome wurde weder verlegen noch senkte sie ihren Blick. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen formte sich zu einem Grinsen und mit einem Ruck legte sie auch die restlichen Sachen auf den Tisch.

InuYasha wurde still, denn er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Entschädigung? Ja, es war wirklich sehr nett, aber brauchte er das? Wollte er das? Er entschied nicht auf dem Thema hocken zu bleiben und setzte sich zu Tisch.

„Wie du siehst, habe ich hier nur sehr wenig zu Essen …" Er wusste nicht, was er sie sonst fragen sollte. Fragen über die Familie wären wohl noch etwas unangebracht. „… und heute ist Sonntag, das heißt wir können nicht wirklich etwas kaufen." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen um sicherzugehen, dass sie folgen konnte.

Kagome nickte bloß und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Sie könnten sich ja etwas nach hause bestellen lassen, aber das äußerte sie nicht laut. Sie fühlte sich immer noch nicht wohl genug um solche Vorschläge zu machen, immerhin war es sein Geld und seine Wohnung.

„Außerdem wurde ich von zwei meiner Freunde zum Essen eingeladen und da ich dich hier schwer alleine lassen kann am Abend, ich meine ich will ja nicht dass du verhungerst, habe ich mir gedacht, dass du mitkommst … " Er blickte ihr etwas unsicher in die überraschten Augen und fuhr dann schell fort,

„Natürlich muss du nicht mitkommen, aber wie gesagt wir haben hier nicht viel zum Essen und …" Den Satz ließ er in der Luft hängen ohne ihn zu beenden, da er selbst nicht genau wusste wie. Er musste die Sache langsam angehen, denn aus dem freundschaftlichen Essen sollte auch ein Detektivspiel werden. So wie er es sich gestern ausgemacht hatte. Etwas hoffnungsvoll blickte er zu Kagome, die sich kaum rührte.

Kagome wurde still. Sollte sie da mitgehen? Er hatte gedacht sie mitzunehmen. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie davon halten sollte oder ob sie mitgehen sollte. Aber es war seine Wohnung und wenn er sie da nicht oft alleine lassen wollte, dann war das auch okay. Jedoch, zu seinen Freunden mitgehen?

„Aber werden deine Freunde nichts dagegen haben?"

InuYasha erkannte die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Nein, ich habe ja schon mit ihnen geredet. Komm mit und mach dir keine Sorgen, sie sind ein ganz freundliches Paar, Sango und Miroku."

Kagome fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, dass auch eine Frau dort war. Sie blickte tief in seine Augen und ein Schauder ran ihr den Rücken entlang. Diese goldenen Augen, nein, daran konnte sie sich noch nicht gewöhnen. Dann nickte sie zögernd mit ihrem Kopf und freute sich ein Lächeln auf InuYashas Lippen entstehen zu sehen.

Es wurde wieder leise, doch im Vergleich zu der vorherigen Stille, war diese mit weniger Spannung und angenehmer.

„So, erzähl mir etwas über dich."

Kagome war leicht überrascht und verwirrt, aber entschied, dass die Frage durchaus relevant war. Immerhin würden sie für einige Zeit, wenn auch nicht sehr lange, zusammenwohnen und sie hatte sich ja bei ihm eingenistet. Er hatte jedes Recht etwas über sie zu erfahren.

„Nur wenn du mir dann auch etwas sagst." Meine Kagome mit einem gelassenen Lächeln. „Aber was willst du wissen?"

InuYasha grinste und bemerkte, dass sie zum ersten Mal ein zivilisiertes Gespräch führten und Kagome sich so gab, wie sie wirklich war, zumindest dachte er das. Sie war nicht das eingeschüchterte oder hysterische Mädchen, sondern einfach sie selbst. Er entschied, dass dieses Mädchen ganz sympathisch war und ein wunderschönes Lächeln hatte.

„Mh, wie wär's mit Hobbys? Lieblingsmusik? Ich weiß etwas kindische Frage, aber meinen Geschmack habe ich bis heute noch behalten."

Kagome lachte. „Nein, du hast Recht, die Frage ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Obwohl ich eigentlich zugeben muss, dass ich mich nie wirklich viel für Musik interessiert habe." Sie legte eine Hand vors Gesicht in einer schuldbewussten Haltung.

InuYashas Augen waren kurz davor aus seinem Kopf zu fallen. Keine Musik? Oh je, da hatte er noch viel Arbeit vor sich. „Warum denn?" Fragte er echt überrascht.

„Keine Ahnung, nie wirklich Zeit mit dem Haushalt und nie wirklich etwas …Atemberaubendes gehört um meine Meinung zu ändern." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

InuYasha schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf. „Dann muss ich dir da wohl noch einige Sachen beibringen. Ohne Musik geht nämlich gar Nichts." Er grinste sie an und schüttelte noch einmal ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Und nun zu deinen Hobbys, oder hast du da auch keine?"

Kagome schmunzelte und lächelte leicht. „Ha, ha." Meinte sie sarkastisch. „Natürlich habe ich welche …"

Und so begann ein langes Gespräch, in dem beide Personen für einen Moment ihre Sorgen und Probleme vergaßen und einfach nur sie selbst waren. Die Spannung und unwohligen Gefühle waren natürlich nicht verschwunden, aber für einige Dauer verblasst. Das war vorerst genug.

Kagome wusste immer noch nicht so recht was sie von InuYasha halten sollte, aber er konnte sie zum Lachen bringen. InuYasha hingegen konnte nur beteuern, dass sie wirklich ein sehr hübsches Lächeln hatte.

_-_

_-_

_Behind these walls I have build,_

_There's plain and simple me_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**ok ... also hier war das neue kapitel ... das nächste wird hoffentlich diesmal etwas schneller kommen, obwohl ich leider gestehen muss, dass ich keine ahnung hab und besser nichts verspreche**

**danke für die reviews, denn die sind immer eine super hilfe und unterstützung!**

**bye bye, **

**bis zum nächsten mal**

**ps: ich hoffe euch hat das kapitel irgendwie gefallen gg**


	7. Shameless

**uhm .. bitte bringt mich nicht um hände schützend vors gesicht geb um nicht von den tomaten und faulen eiern erschlagen zu werden ... ich weiß ich habe mist gebaut**

es tut mir auch sooooooooooooooooooooooo undendlich leid! auch wenn es nur ein schwacher trost ist!

ich hatte nur an einer schrecklichen krankheit gelitten, namens writer's block! Ich wusste genau worauf ich hinaus wollte, aber nicht wie ich es am besten umsetzeten konnte... leider merkt mans hier auch -sigh

irgendwann hab ich mich dann endlich hin gesetzt und zusammen gerissen!

bitte, bitte vergebt mir!

ps: wow! ich liebe euch reviewer!!!

* * *

** Shameless**

InuYasha war kein Mann der leicht rot wurde, aber als er das Bündel Kleidung in die Waschmaschine steckte, war der Drang danach sehr groß. Er goss das Waschpulver hinein, schloss das Türchen und drückte einige Knöpfe. Dann atmete er endlich aus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Kleidung ist bloß ein Objekt, nichts Lebendiges oder Etwas, das fühlen kann. Der Gedanke jedoch, wessen und welche Kleidungsstücke es waren, bescherte ihm ein flaumiges Gefühl in der Magengrube.

Früher an diesem Tag, hatten er und das Mädchen festgestellt, dass sie keine andere Kleidung hatte außer der, die sie schon die ganze Zeit trug. Die blaue Jean und das Shirt waren jedoch schmutzig und mussten gewaschen werden, Kagomes Unterwäsche ebenfalls. Außerdem hatte das Mädchen selbst ebenfalls eine Dusche nötig.

InuYasha richtete sich auf und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer so lange er darauf wartete, dass der Waschgang fertig wurde. Kagome hatte er gesagt, dass sie sich ruhig etwas mehr Zeit im Bad nehmen konnte.

Er seufzte, schloss die Augen und massierte sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und obwohl im alles wehtat, hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis zu trainieren. Eine ausgewogene körperliche Fitness würde vielleicht auch in seinem Leben etwas Balance wider schaffen.

Was genau wollte er mit dem Mädchen bei Miroku und Sango? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Sie war noch so jung, sie benahm sich noch so unreif … es konnte nicht sein, dass sie log. Oder vielleicht war sie eine gute Schauspielerin?

Müde von seinen Gedanken wollte er einen Augenblick einfach nur Ruhe haben und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Später, als die Waschmaschine fertig war, schaltete er den Trockner ein.

Kagome wurde kurz darauf fertig. Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, strömte ein ganzer Nebel von Wasserdampf an ihr vorbei. Ihre Haare hingen in feuchten Locken um ihr Gesicht und InuYashas Mantel war ihr eindeutig zu groß, aber sehr angenehm.

Etwas unsicher steuerte sie aufs Wohnzimmer. Immerhin, wusste sie nicht so Recht wo ihr Platz war. Ihre Wäsche war mit Sicherheit noch nicht fertig, aber der Mantel bedeckte alles.

Ihre rötlichen Wangen wurden einer Tomate ähnlich, als sie zurückdachte. Es war wirklich sehr peinlich für Kagome gewesen, als sie ihre Wäsche InuYasha geben musste. Niemand fühlte sich wohl dabei, einem Fremden seine _Unterwäsche_ zu geben.

InuYasha blickte auf und sagte kein Wort. Er beobachtete leise, als sich Kagome vorsichtig zum Sofa bewegte und sich langsam neben ihn setzte. Sie saß mit steifen Rücken und im Schoß gelegten Händen da. Der Blick starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet.

Die Spannung stieg, bis Kagome es nicht mehr lange aushielt. Im Bad hatte sie lange überlegt und festgestellt, dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen kaum wie sich selbst verhalten hatte. Sie war nicht so naiv, wie sie hier vorgab.

Im Moment war sie verwirrt, aber nicht so unzurechnungsfähig wie sie fühlte, dass sie sich benahm.

Sie musste sich etwas zusammenreißen, sie konnte nicht ständig so tun, als wäre sie noch ein kleines Kind, das abhängig von anderen war. Und sie musste ihre Schüchternheit etwas überwinden.

„Uhm …"

„Die Wäsche ist bald fertig."

Kagome zwinkerte InuYasha verwirrt an. „Ah, Danke."

InuYasha rieb sich den Hinterkopf mit einer Hand. Er hatte einfach so gesprochen, schnell und laut.

Die nächsten Momente vergingen in Stille, während sie fernsahen. Die Komödie, die gerade lief, half ihnen sich etwas zu entspannen und am Ende lachten beide über die dummen Metaphern und Witze darin.

Nachdem die Wäsche endlich fertig war, zog Kagome sich im Schlafzimmer um. Als sie herauskam, konnte selbst InuYasha sehen, dass sie sich um einiges wohler und frischer fühlte.

InuYasha gab ihr eine Jacke von sich und öffnete die Tür.

„Nach dir, Mademoiselle!"

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

Sie waren bei Miroku angekommen und Kagome war von einigen Dingen überrascht. Zum Beispiel hatte sie sich sehr gewundert, dass Sango und Miroku sich noch gar nicht so lange kannten und schon zusammen wohnten. Sie war nicht von gestern, aber sie wurde in dem Gedanken erzogen, eine Person erst mehrere Jahre zu kennen und dann erst an Einzug zu denken.

Sango und Miroku hatten sich gerade mal ein Jahr gekannt.

Aber Kagome wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich das Recht hatte, sich zu wundern. Denn trotz ihrer Erziehung war sie in so eine Situation geraten.

Sie hatte auch noch das Haus bewundert. Es war groß und hatte einen wunderschönen Garten. InuYashas Haus war zwar auch schön, aber etwas kleiner. Nun ja, verständlich, denn eigentlich lebte er ja auch alleine.

Kagome war auch ziemlich eingeschüchtert gewesen, als sie den gut aussehenden jungen Mann und die hübsche Frau gesehen hatte. Sango hatte sie jedoch sehr freundlich begrüßt und Miroku hatte sogar einen Scherz gemacht um die Situation aufzulockern.

Es hat nicht wirklich etwas geholfen, aber als er etwas … für Sango Unangenehmes getan hatte, sie an einer Stelle begrapschte, und sie ihm auf den Kopf geschlagen hatte, musste Kagome lachen.

Ihr erster Eindruck über InuYashas Freunde war sehr positiv.

„Also Kagome, wie alt bist du?" Fragte Miroku als er sie an dem Arm nahm und ins Wohnzimmer führte.

Verwundert starrte sie auf seine Hand, die auf ihrem Arm ruhte und dann hinauf in sein grinsendes Gesicht. „Uhm, 18." Ihre Wangen waren etwas rot als er sie zum Sitzen geleitete und sich selbst neben sie auf der Couch setzte.

„Das ist zwar etwas jung, aber du siehst bei weitem reifer aus." Als er dann seine Augen entlang Kagomes Körper schweifen ließ und bei ihrer Brust stehen blieb, wurde Kagome empört. Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, taten es die anderen beiden.

„Miroku du perverses Schwein!" Sango stand so schnell an seiner Seite, dass Kagome nicht einmal die Zeit hatte zum Zwinkern und zog fest an seinem Ohr.

Überrascht beobachtete sie, wie ein wütender InuYasha Sango zur Seite stieß und Miroku am Kragen packte und beschimpfte.

Sie war jedoch nicht alleine in ihrer Verwunderung. Sango sah mit ebenfalls aufgerissenen Augen der Szene zu. Eigentlich sah es ja ganz witzig aus.

„Findest du es nicht etwas übertrieben?" Meldete sich Kagome, deren Augen immer noch auf die jungen Männer fixiert waren.

Sango seufzte und drehte sich zu Kagome.

„Eines was du über Miroku wissen musst und wahrscheinlich schon weißt, ist, dass er sehr pervers sein kann manchmal. Aber er kann auch ein total lieber Kerl sein. InuYasha scheint sich diesmal aber mächtig aufzuregen."

Sango gab ihr einen Blick, den Kagome nicht deuten konnte.

„Lass sie uns das besser unter sich ausmachen. Gehen wir in die Küche."

Kagome nahm Sangos Angebot mit Freude auf und staunte auf dem Weg in die Küche über die tolle Inneneinrichtung.

Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich am Tisch und Kagome legte etwas verkrampft die Hände in den Schoß. Bis jetzt kannte sie nur InuYasha. Eigentlich kannte sie nicht einmal ihn. Mit Sango fühlte sie sich zwar schon auf Anhieb wohl, aber sie hatte kaum mit ihr gesprochen.

„Also Kagome, du bist 18, hast du denn schon deinen Abschluss und willst du vielleicht Studieren gehen?" Fragte Sango mit Absicht die Zukunft ansprechend.

„Ich habe heuer abgeschlossen, aber Studieren werde ich in nächster Zeit nicht können, auf Grund … meines Babys." Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, griff Kagome sanft auf ihren Bauch und lächelte einwenig als sie das sagte.

„Oh ja. Aber wolltest du denn Studieren?"

„Ja. Ich wollte gerne Marketing studieren, da ich auf eine wirtschaftliche Schule gegangen bin. Jetzt muss ich mir zuerst einen Job finden, damit, nun ja …"

Als Kagome verstummte, wusste Sango, dass sie das Thema ändern sollte. Es war noch zu früh um über so persönliche Dinge zu reden. Sango hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, alles aus diesem Mädchen rauszuquetschen, doch als sie Kagome tatsächlich gesehen hatte, hatte sie es sich anders überlegt.

Kagome wirkte auf sie einerseits selbstbewusst und andererseits ziemlich verstört. In ihrer Ausstrahlung lag etwas Freundliches und Ehrliches, so dass Sango ihr fast glauben musste. Natürlich war sie nicht überzeugt, noch nicht, sie ließ sich nämlich nicht täuschen.

Doch der erste Eindruck, war sehr positiv und Sango schien das Mädchen wirklich zu mögen.

„Hmm." Es wurde still im Raum als Sango nach Gesprächsstoff suchte. Als sie Kagome ansah, bemerkte sie warum InuYasha sich auf sie eingelassen hatte. Ihr hübsches Gesicht machte die Sache noch glaubwürdiger. „Sag Kagome, ich nehme an, dass du keine andere Kleidung hast außer dieser, stimmt das?"

Kagome wurde rot. Das war ihr peinlich, denn sie hatte nicht nur keine Kleidung, sondern gar nichts. Anstatt zu antworten nickte sie nur.

Es wurde wieder still während Sango nachdachte.

„Weißt du was?"

Kagome sah die junge Frau mit großen, fragenden Augen an.

„Wir gehen Einkaufen! Immerhin brauchst du ja Sachen!"

„Das geht nicht." Kagome rutschte etwas hin und her auf ihrem Sessel, da es ihr unangenehm war. „Ich habe doch kein Geld." Verlegen blickte sie zu Sango.

Das Lächeln auf Sangos Gesicht, das mehr einem Grinsen glich, sah verdächtig aus. Kagome schluckte schwer und fragte sich, woran Sango dachte.

„Macht nichts, wir nehmen einfach Inuyashas Kreditkarte, er hat eh genug Geld!"

Kagome zwinkerte einige Male um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht überhört hatte. Der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck von Sango ließ sie aber nicht mehr daran zweifeln.

Kagome öffnete einige Male ihren Mund um ihn dann wieder zu schließen. Beinahe so wie in einem Stummfilm, bei dem kein Geräusch von den Schauspielern kam, obwohl sie ihre Lippen bewegten.

„Was?" Konnte sie endlich von sich geben. Nicht sehr intellektuell, aber wirkungsvoll.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. InuYasha verdient gut und immerhin ist diese Lage auch teilweise seine Schuld." Als sie bemerkte, dass Kagome nicht reagierte, ließ sie sich schnell noch etwas einfallen. „Außerdem kannst du ihm ja einen Teil zurückzahlen, wenn du wieder zu Geld kommst."

Sango wusste nicht genau, wieso sie diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Vielleicht um Kagome wieder zu testen, ob sie möglicher Weise nur auf sein Geld aus war. Aber das war sie nicht, so viel traute sie Kagome zu.

Noch dazu wusste Sango über ein Konto von InuYasha bescheid und war sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht so viel ausmachen würde, etwas von seinem Geld anderen zu geben. Bei der Gelegenheit könnte sie Kagome auch noch besser kennen lernen und etwas Geld von Miroku ausgeben.

Sie grinste innerlich. Er hatte ihr schon lange nichts mehr geschenkt, es war Zeit sich bei ihrem Freund zu revanchieren.

Und eigentlich hatte sie auch mit InuYasha noch eine Rechnung offen.

„Ich weiß nicht." Meinte Kagome nach langer Überlegung. Es leuchtete ihr schon ein, dass sie dringend Einiges bräuchte. Aber ob und wann sie dass alles InuYasha zurückzahlen könnte wusste sie nicht. Abgesehen davon, wäre es ziemlich dreist nach seiner Kreditkarte zu verlangen. So was machte sie einfach nicht.

„Doch! Komm schon, InuYasha wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Nicht wahr, InuYasha?" Der Mann in Frage war gerade in die Küche gekommen und sah misstrauisch zu einer lächelnden Sango.

„Ob was stimmt?" Meinte er argwöhnisch. Er vergewisserte sich, dass Kagome in Ordnung war und drehte sich dann wieder zu Sango.

„Dass du Kagome deine Kreditkarte gibst, damit wir morgen Einkaufen gehen können."

Sie sagte es mit einer solchen Gelassenheit und Sicherheit, dass beide, Kagome und InuYasha, sie ansahen, als wäre sie vom Mars. Bevor auch nur einer von beiden Einspruch gegen ihre Unverschämtheit erheben konnte, sprach sie weiter.

„InuYasha, du weißt, dass sie einige Dinge benötigt und ohne Geld, wie hast du die das vorgestellt? Ich werde mir morgen sogar extra frei nehmen. Das Geld kann sie dir ja später zurückgeben, du musst aber jetzt etwas soziale Hilfe zeigen!"

Kagome hatte den Kopf gesenkt vor Scham. Immerhin ging es hierbei um sie, aber Sango nahm kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Gute Freunde hin oder her, wenn es um Geld ging war eigentlich nicht alles erlaubt.

InuYasha sah sie erstaunt an. Er wusste genau, dass sie Recht hatte. Als sein Blick zu Kagome wanderte, wusste er, dass er nachgeben würde. Das Mädchen schien eine Unschuld auszustrahlen, die es ihm schwer machte nein zu sagen.

Und vielleicht gehörte das alles zu Sangos Plan? Immerhin hatte sie schon etwas Zeit mit ihr alleine verbracht. Ja, es könnte einer von Sangos komplexen, gut ausgedachten Plänen sein. Ach, wie er Sarkasmus doch liebte!

Er seufzte und kniff mit seinen Fingern seinen Nasenrücken.

„Ja, ist gut, macht das." Ächzte er leise vor sich hin, Sango hatte ihn aber deutlich gehört.

Sie strahlte noch mehr.

Kagome sah InuYasha überrascht an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sango schien wohl einen großen Einfluss auf ihn zu haben. Oder vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur eine starke Frau, die wusste was sie wollte und wie sie es bekommen konnte. Trotzdem fand sie, dass InuYasha viel zu leicht nachgegeben hatte.

„Gut und ich nehme Mirokus Kreditkarte." Grinste Sango von Ohr zu Ohr.

„Was ist mit mir? Ich bin gewollt!?" Miroku erschien neben InuYasha im Türrahmen.

„Typisch für dich. Aber mein Freund, nicht alles mit dir ist positiv." InuYasha schlug seinem unwissenden Freund auf die Schulter und drehte sich zum Gehen weg. „Ich geh jetzt ins Wohnzimmer."

Miroku hob die Augenbrauen und sah dann zu den beiden unschuldig aussehenden Mädchen.

„Wir gehen morgen Einkaufen." Meinte Sango lächelnd.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Fragte Miroku misstrauisch, schon ahnend was seine Freundin ausgeheckt hatte.

„Weniger mit dir, aber mit deiner Kreditkarte."

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass ich sie dir gebe? Du hast ein eigenes Einkommen!"

„Ja, aber du warst derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass wir in unserer Beziehung alles teilen sollen."

Miroku war sprachlos. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, seufzte dann, nickte und verschwand.

Kagome fiel auf, dass die beiden Männer ähnliche Verhaltensweisen hatten und sie musste unwillkürlich lachen. Sango machte mit.

„Ich werde jetzt den Tisch decken und das Essen fertigmachen." Meinte die Ältere von den beiden.

„Ich helfe dir."

Sango sah Kagome einen Moment and und lächelte dann. Das Mädchen war reizend, dass musste sie zugeben.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

„Wow Sango, diesmal hast du dich mit dem Essen selbst übertroffen." Kommentierte Miroku mit vollem Mund. InuYasha konnte nicht einmal sprechen, da er sich ständig mit den leckeren Mahlzeiten voll stopfte

Sangos Augenbraue machte einige Sprünge. „Das hat Kagome gemacht." Meinte sie trocken.

Am Tisch wurde es still als sich zwei Augenpaare auf eine rot gewordene Kagome richteten.

„Aber ich muss zugeben, es schmeckt hervorragend. Wo hast du das nur gelernt?" In Sangos Stimme schwang ein Fünkchen Neid.

„Ach, das ist doch nicht der Rede wert." Antwortete Kagome bescheiden. Die eine Frage, die ihr gestellt wurde, schien sie jedoch vergessen zu haben oder sie zu ignorieren.

Sango merkte, dass sie noch mehr Vertrauen in sich wecken musste. Sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass sie sich auf den nächsten Tag freute. Kagome schien seit langer Zeit ein aufrichtiges Mädchen zu sein. Sie musste zwar noch feststellen ob sie die Wahrheit sagte, aber bis dahin wollte sie die Zeit genießen und auf der Lauer sein.

Denn gerade weil sie so vernünftig erschien, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, was sie gerieten haben mochte, so eine Aktion mit InuYasha abzuschieben. Damals, vor einigen Wochen, dachte sie.

„Sango sie ist unser Gast warum hast du sie kochen lassen? Diese zarten Hände sind für solche harte Arbeit nicht gedacht worden. Außer vielleicht für InuYasha…. AU!"

„Miroku, halt's Maul!" Meinte InuYasha mit geschlossenen Augen nachdem er ihm eine über den Kopf gebraten hatte.

„Was das stimmt doch- Hey!"

„Miroku!"

„Sango, du weißt doch, ich will nur dich. Kein Grund eifersüchtig und gewalttätig zu wer-"

„Miroku, sei endlich still." Auch Sango hatte nun die Augen geschlossen um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Siehst du Kagome, ich mache nichts und trotzdem gehen alle auf mich los." Seufzte er und lächelte sie dabei charmant an.

Kagome lachte auf. Die ganze Situation erschien ihr so surreal, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte. Obwohl sie die beiden erst heute kennen gelernt hatte, waren das die ersten entspannenden Stunden für sie seit Wochen.

Das Gespräch am Tisch ging mit banalen Themen weiter. Kagome war die meiste Zeit ruhig und beobachtete die drei Freunde. InuYasha schien viel lockerer und sie konnte einen kleinen Blick auf seinen Charakter werfen.

Sie mochte alle drei.

Sango hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit, konnte aber unwiderstehlich nett sein. Das Temperament war ihr jedoch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Miroku war ein Charmeur und etwas pervers, aber er hatte viel Humor. Etwas, dass Kagome besonders gut tat.

InuYasha war reservierter. Vielleicht weil er immer noch mitgenommen war von der ganzen Situation oder auch einfach nur, weil er so war. Er hatte aber auch eine kindische Seite, die Kagome auf irgendeine Weise sehr ansprach.

Alles in Einem, war Kagome angenehm überrascht worden. Die letzten Wochen und Tage hatten sie sehr mitgenommen, aber sie fühlt sich nun etwas gestärkter. Trotz des schlechten Gewissens, freute sie sich auf morgen. Vielleicht hatte sie in Sango eine neue Freundin gefunden.

Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sich die ganze Situation nun endlich etwas in die Reihe biegen lassen.

Und die Schuldgefühle über morgen sollte sie besser vertreiben. InuYasha hatte ja eingewilligt ihr seine Karte zu geben und irgendwann würde sie ihm das Geld auch zurückgeben. Eigentlich, so schnell wie möglich… sie würde es zumindest versuchen.

_Meeting new people is easy, finding out if they are genuine might not be_

_and seeing their true self is pretty difficult._

* * *

**es tut mir soo unmaßen leid, dass die qualität dieses kapitels gering bis gar nicht vorhanden ist. während dem schreiben hatte ich mich eigentlich ganz gut gefühlt, aber als ich es wiederlas, hätte ich kotzen können!**

aber ich hatte mir gedacht, anstatt euch länger auf die folter zu spannen, sollte ich endlich uploaden!

zumindest ist das kapitel ein kleines bisschen länger...

es tut mir wirklich alles so wahnsinnig leid!! ;;

und ich mache besser keine versprechen, was den nächsten termin angeht ... ich kann nur noch sagen, dass es mir sehr sehr leid tut, wirklich!

bis zum nächsten mal!...

ps: Diese Geschichte WIRD fertig geschrieben, egal wie lang es dauert! Ich breche (fast) niemals ab, aber diese wird 100 pro fertig!


	8. WorryLess

**ooh i'm sooooo sorry! es tut mir wirklich leid ... aber wie soll man sagen, ich war von einer krankheit namens stress befallen und ... ah wirklich sorry!**

**aber hey! dieses kapitel ist um ein kleines bisschen länger! ... vielleicht etwas langweilig -**

**aber lest selbst!**

**viel spaß... ;)**

**

* * *

**

Worry-Less

Als Kagome am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war InuYasha schon längst weg. Es war Montag, also ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag. Er hatte sich nicht frei genommen, da es keinen Sinn hatte. Kagome würde den Tag mit Sango verbringen und ohne etwas zu tun und sich abzulenken, würde InuYasha verrückt werden.

Außerdem freute er sich unermesslich auf das heutige Training, dass er tagelang vermisst hatte. So wie ein Verdurstetes Wasser benötigte, so war körperliche Fitness auch essenziell für ihn.

Seine Kreditkarte hatte er mit einer kurzen Notiz auf den Tisch gelegt. Erstaunlicher Weise hatte er nicht einmal ein Anzeichen eines Stechens in seinem Herzen gespürt, als er sich von dem Wertstück getrennt hatte.

Aber bevor er losgegangen war, hatte er noch einen kurzen Blick auf das schlafende Mädchen geworfen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, das alles in Ordnung war …natürlich.

In dem noch mit frischem Tau feuchten Morgen war er dann aufgebrochen.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

Kagome wälzte sich noch einige Minuten lang im Bett bis sie endlich aufgab weiter zu schlafen und sich aufsetzte. Auf die Uhr blickend merkte sie, dass sie noch zwei Stunden Zeit hatte, bis Sango endlich hier war.

Bei dem Gedanken einkaufen zu gehen, spürte sie ein Kribbeln in ihren Zehen, das sich langsam durch ihren ganzen Körper bannte. Sie war aufgeregt. Sie liebte das Einkaufen! Dabei war sie nämlich ganz in ihrem Element und was war entspannender und wohltuender als ein Shopping Trip?

Auch wenn Kagome sich noch nicht wirklich privilegiert genug fühlte, sich einfach zurückzulehnen, musste sie sich jedoch eingestehen, dass andauernd Märtyrerin spielen nicht gerade lustig war.

Sie sah sich noch einmal im Haus um und räumte alles Chaos auf. Auch wenn es nicht ihr Haus war und Sango es wahrscheinlich besser als sie selbst kannte, konnte sie nicht anders als es als Eigendarstellung zu betrachten. Ein unsauberes, vernachlässigtes Erscheinungsbild, eine unsaubere, vernachlässigende Person.

So hatte sie es gelernt.

Die Polster auf der Couch stellte sie ein Dutzend Mal um, die Decke räumte sie ins Schlafzimmer und der Boden wurde gewischt und gestaubsaugt.

Nach der Arbeit nahm sie eine kurze Dusche und setzte sich vor dem Fernseher, ohne ihn einzuschalten. Viel zu aufgeregt um sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, zappelten ihre Beine und ihr Blick strich alle fünf Minuten an der Wanduhr vorbei.

Als es endlich klingelte, sprang Kagome voller Enthusiasmus auf und lief im Hopserlauf zur Tür. Bevor sie diese öffnete, strich sie sich einige Male über die Haare und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Tief ein und ausatmend drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter.

„Hallo!" Ohne zu zögern hatte Sango Kagome umarmt.

Kagome konnte nur staunen. Die junge Frau vor ihr war so schön und schick gekleidet, dass sie hätte grün vor Neid werden können.

„Wow, du siehst sehr gut aus." Brachte sie heraus als sie sich die eleganten und doch ausgefallnen Kleidungsstücke genauer ansah. Sango hatte Stil und sehr guten Geschmack. Die Kombination war einfach umwerfend.

„Ach ich bitte dich, ich wette du hast genauso schöne Kleider … zu Hause. Außerdem gehen wir ja genau aus diesem Grund heute shoppen, ne? Bist du bereit?"

„Ja. Warte ich hol nur schnell etwas." Kagome rannte kurz in die Küche und nahm ihre selbst geschriebene Einkaufsliste und die Kreditkarte vom Tisch.

‚_Heute werde ich mich größtenteils nur entspannen!'_ Nahm sie sich mit einem Lächeln fest vor.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

„Also Kagome, wo wollen wir denn genau hingehen?" Fragte Sango während sie das Auto auf die Straße steuerte.

„Bitte? Du fährst und du hattest den Vorschlag, also ist es deine Entscheidung. Ich habe keine Ahnung." Obwohl es da schon einen Ort gab, an dem sie nicht gern wäre. Es war ein Einkaufszentrum in der Stadtmitte, indem sie und ihre Freunde immer einkaufen waren.

„Na schön, aber das hast du gesagt. Beschuldige mich später nicht." Meinte Sango grinsend während sie ihre Augen wieder nach vorne fixierte.

„Ich bezweifle das es eine so grauenhafte Erfahrung wird, immerhin gefällt mir das was du gerade trägst sehr gut." Richtete Kagome unschuldig Sango aus.

„Du hast aber nicht alles gesehen, was ich trage."

Und bei diesem Kommentar blieb es auch. Sango fuhr schweigend und nebenbei bemerkt, grinsend bis über beide Ohren, weiter und Kagome blieb stumm mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sitzen.

Oh. Oh. Was meinte wohl Sango damit?

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

„Wow. Hier war ich ja noch nie!" Staunte Kagome, als sie sich die vielen, nebeneinander gereihten Läden ansah. „Liegt wohl daran, dass das alles Markengeschäfte sind."

„Ja, alles hier, von Armani zu Dolce und Prada."

„Uhm, Sango …" Wie sollte Kagome es Sango am besten beibringen? Sollte sie einfach sagen _‚Sorry, aber ich borge mir das Geld nur aus und für das ganze Zeug werde ich nie genug Geld auftreiben können außer ich gehe am Strich?!'_

Sango hatte anscheinend den besorgten und etwas verzweifelten Blick in Kagomes Augen gesehen und war stehen geblieben. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern des jungen Mädchens und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Nun entspann dich doch. Heute haben wir einen Relax-Tag, einen Mädchentag, wo es nur um uns geht." Sagte sie aufmunternd.

„Ja, aber das ist zu teuer. Woher soll ich denn dann das ganze Geld herkriegen? Außerdem ich nehme es mir vorerst von InuYasha … da kann ich mir doch nicht genau das Teuerste nehmen!" Kagomes Augen blickten verzweifelt in alle Richtungen.

„Unsinn! InuYasha hat genug Geld, hast du denn seine Garderobe noch nicht gesehen? Glaub mir, er würde wollen, dass seine Mitbewohnerin äußerlich auf demselben Niveau ist."

Kagome war noch nicht überzeugt. Sie selbst legte auf solche Äußerlichkeiten wie Markenkleidung überhaupt keinen Wert, deswegen konnte sie es nicht so recht verstehen. „Und woher soll ich dann das Geld aufbringen um es ihm zurückzuzahlen."

„Da finden wir ganz sicher etwas. Lass es dir jetzt einfach nur gut gehen und achte nicht auf die Preise." Dann packte Sango Kagomes Hand und marschierte in einen der vielen Läden.

Sango wusste schon wie sie es anstellen sollte.

Zwei Stunden später …

„Sango?" Fragte Kagome unsicher mit einem wehleidigen Blick. „Sango, sag bitte, dass das nicht dein ernst ist …"

Die beiden Frauen befanden sich gerade in einem Schuhgeschäft. Eigentlich kennt doch jeder das berühmte Klischee über Frauen und Schuhe und Kagome hätte es ihrem Erachten nach auch nicht widerlegt, aber Sango lebte in einer ganz anderen Dimension.

Kagome und die Schuhverkäuferin standen abseits und beobachteten das Bild verzweifelt.

Sango stand inmitten von 40 Schuhkartons. Ihre Augen loderten bei jedem neuen Paar erneut auf. Doch wenn es nur das wäre, wäre es ja weniger schlimm…

Es war immer noch das erste Geschäft in das sie gegangen waren. Kagome hatte sich zwei neue Paar Schuhe schnell ausgesucht und hatte sich durch eine aufdringliche Sango für ein drittes, schickes Paar entschieden.

Sango jedoch, hatte sich 40 verschiedene Paare zum Ausprobieren genommen. Und sie probierte sie nicht einmal, nein, viel öfter aus. Da sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, zog sie immer zwei verschiedene Schuhe an, um festzustellen welches das bessere Paar war.

Das war die ganze simple Prozedur. Aber Sango hatte nur zwei Füße, und es waren 40 verschiedene Paare. Die Variationen waren unendlich.

„Um, Miss, Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber diese Schuhe stehen ihnen ausgesprochen gut. Wenn sie wollen, können wir ihnen darauf sogar einen Rabatt geben." Meldete sich die freundliche Verkäuferin.

Es war zwar noch nicht Ladenschluss, aber den Saustall den Sango angerichtet hatte, schreckte weitere Kunden ab. Außerdem schien sie noch einige neue Paare ansprechend zu finden und bis sie mit denen fertig war, würde es noch viele Stunden dauern.

Kagome seufzte. Jetzt musste sie vielleicht doch ihre dominantere Seite zeigen. Zeit aus dem Loch zu kommen.

Eine halbe Stunde später …

Mit unfairen Tricks hatte Kagome es geschafft Sango aus dem Laden zu locken. Wie schön, dass man einem traurigen Mädchen alles abkaufte.

Natürlich hatte Sango gemerkt, dass Kagomes Tränen und starke Verzweiflung nicht echt waren, aber da war es schon zu spät und die beiden Mädchen schon längst aus dem Geschäft.

Sango kniff Kagome spielerisch.

„Hey, das wirst du mit mir nachholen müssen. Niemand zwingt Sango einfach so aus dem Geschäft."

„Na gut, so lang es nicht heute ist." Meinte Kagome lachend.

„Hey, ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen. Was haltest du jetzt von einem festlichen Mahl. Hier gibt es ein tolles Restaurant." Fragte Sango „Ich zahle." Fügte sie dann lächelnd hinzu.

In dem Moment knurrte Kagomes Magen und jeder Protest wäre sinnlos gewesen.

Das Restaurant, in dem sie sich nicht viel später befanden, hatte ein sehr nettes Ambiente und gab durch einen großen Spiegel eine Aussicht über das ganze Einkaufsgelände.

Kagome konnte sich nur schwer entscheiden welches der vielen Gerichte von der Karte sie sich nehmen sollte und bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, stand auch schon der Kellner neben dem Tisch.

„Guten Tag meine Damen." Meinte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Obwohl Kagome das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich nun am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen wollte. Vielleicht hatte er einen schlechten Tag? „Was darf es sein?"

„Uh … al-" Kagome wurde von Sango unterbrochen.

„Wir nehmen zwei Misosuppen, für mich Yaki Udon und für Kagome ein Kuruma Ebi…" Sango legte die Karte kurz beiseite und beugte sich vor zu Kagome. „Das schmeckt so gut hier, das musste einfach essen!" Dann lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und gab den Rest der Bestellungen dem Kellner. „Als Nachspeise hätten wir gern Dora Yaki und zum Trinken Grünen Tee."

Als der Kellner endlich weg war, starrte Kagome Sango immer noch etwas ungläubig an.

„Um .. danke..?"

Sango sah sie fragend an. „Warum dankst du –oh!!" Es schien als wäre Sango erst jetzt bewusst geworden, was sie gerade getan hatte und sie wurde rot. „_Gomen_ Kagome, aber ich habe leider diese schlechte Angewohnheit … manchmal etwas bestimmend zu sein. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Ach, das macht doch nichts. Ich konnte mich so und so nicht entscheiden und du scheinst das Restaurant zu kennen und zu wissen was gut schmeckt, also bin ich dir wirklich dankbar." Meinte Kagome ehrlich.

„Gut, aber verzeih mir trotzdem. Denn ich mache das immer wenn ich mit Miroku unterwegs bin. Entweder um ihm keine Zeit zu lassen mit der Kellnerin zu flirten oder um einfach eine Entscheidung zu treffen, du weißt gar nicht wie lange es manchmal bei ihm dauern kann … bis er endlich ein Getränk für sich gefunden hat!"

Kagome lachte. „Ich brauche sicher nicht lange, aber schwer entscheiden kann ich mich auch. Hmm und der Kellner war nicht wirklich mein Geschmack."

Sango lächelte ebenfalls und erfreute sich sehr über die Tatsache, dass Kagome im Laufe des Tages immer lockerer und offener wurde. „Ach ja? Was wäre denn dein Geschmack?"

„Hmm." Kagome blickte in Gedanken versunken nach oben. Solche Art von Gesprächen hatte sie immer mit ihren Freundinnen geführt und es tat gut, wieder einmal etwas typisch Frauenhaftes zu tun. „Ich denke, ich mag den typischen unrealen Mann. Groß, also größer als ich, stark- kräftig gebaut, ausgeprägtes Kinn, helle Augen … oh und intelligent. Ach, es gibt so viel was ich erwarte, aber das gibt es in Wirklichkeit so und so nicht. Und wie sieht dein perfekter Mann aus Sango?"

„Sag das bitte nicht Miroku weiter, denn eigentlich müsste ich sagen, dass ich ihn schon gefunden habe. Ich finde Miroku zwar sehr attraktiv, aber sein Charakter bringt mich manchmal einfach auf die Palme. Wenn er andere Frauen angafft oder anmacht oder wenn er manchmal mit Scheuklappen durch die Welt geht. Gott, dass kann ich nicht leiden … aber dann gibt's auch Momente, wo er so süß und aufrichtig und …"

Kagome lachte etwas als sie Sangos verträumten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Als sie dann bemerkte, dass Sango sie nun verwirrt anblickte, erklärte sie ihren kleinen Ausbruch.

„Du sagst zwar, Miroku ist nicht der perfekte Mann für dich, aber egal wie schnulzig es klingt, ich denke gerade weil er dich auf die Palme bringt, ist er perfekt für dich. Außerdem hast du nur von ihm gesprochen." Meinte das jüngere Mädchen mit einem warmen Blick.

Zuerst verwundert und dann, langsam realisierend, nickte Sango. „Weißt du …" Meinte sie nachdenklich. „Ich denke du hast Recht."

„Tja, ich mag zwar die Erfahrung einer 18 Jährigen haben, aber der Verstand ist der einer Erwachsenen." Sagte Kagome mit einem fast spielerischen Ton, worauf sich Sangos Miene jedoch senkte.

„Ich denke, du hast schon die Erfahrung einer Frau, immerhin trägst du ein Kind in dir. Ich bin älter und habe noch keines!"

„Ja, aber ich hatte noch nie einen richtigen Freund … und ich habe noch nie jemanden geliebt."

Eine Stille senkte sich über den Tisch und die beiden Frauen erkannten, dass das Gesprächsthema von leichtem Frauengetratsche zu tiefgründigeren Themen gewandert war. Aber es bedeutete nichts Schlechtes, auch wenn nun eine peinliche Ruhe eingekehrt war, so hatten die Frauen endlich einmal jemanden, mit dem sie sprechen konnten.

„Uhm …. Danke, Sango." Unterbrach Kagome ihr unangenehmes Schweigen und blickte starr auf den Tisch.

„Nichts-" Fing Sango mit vor Verlegenheit roten Wangen an zu sprechen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Doch! Widersprich nicht, denn es war genau das, was ich gebraucht hatte."

Als Kagome aufblickte und Sango das Feuer in den Augen ihrer Kumpanin bemerkte, erkannte sie, das in Kagome mehr steckte, als das schüchterne, verletzliche Kind. Sie war stärker als sie vorgab. Vielleicht wegen dem Schock. Vielleicht hatte sie sich einfach verloren in der großen Welt und Sango sah es als ihre Aufgabe, den wahren Geist Kagomes wieder zu erwecken.

Sie nickte und lächelte entschlossen. Dann kam der Kellner mit ihren Bestellungen.

Einige Zeit und zwei volle Mägen später, seufzten die Mädchen glücklich.

„Ah, das Essen war so gut!"

„Ja, vor allem so viel. Ich denke ich muss zuhause zwei Stunden trainieren um das alles abzubauen, was ich gerade gegessen habe."

„Ach was, das bisschen wird deiner tollen Figur nicht schaden." Meinte Kagome und musterte Sango. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen tollen Körper, sportlich und feminin.

„Ja, woher glaubst du kommt denn der tolle Körper? Von nichts, kommt nichts! Aber danke."

Kagome lächelte und strich sich über den Magen.

„Sag Kagome, hast du auch einen bestimmten Sport gemacht?"

„Ja ich bin … war im Volleyballteam." Ihr Blick glitt nach unten. „Das heißt, bevor ... vor dem … eben."

Sango verstand, dass diese Art von Gespräch jetzt nur die gute Stimmung zerstören würde und wechselte das Thema. „Komm, lass uns jetzt Kleidung für dich kaufen. Du kannst doch nicht dasselbe tragen und in InuYashas Gewand würdest du noch komischer aussehen, als er es schon tut."

Die jungen Frauen lachten und spazierten durch das Einkaufzentrum. Als sie an einer Konditorei vorbeigingen, blieb Kagome stehen.

„Kagome! Wir haben gerade so viel gegessen, du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du noch immer Hunger hast?!"

Kagome setzte ihren Dackelblick auf, riss mühsam ihre Augen von den Naschereien und versuchte nicht zu sabbern. „Sango, ich kann nicht anders. Ich habe auf einmal einen solchen Heißhunger auf Kirschkuchen bekommen, dass ich einfach einen Essen _muss_!"

„Du bist verrückt."

„Nein, nur schwanger und gerade Zucker-wollüstig!"

Sango lachte und während ihr eigener Magen jeden Moment platzen konnte, sah sie der jungen Frau beim Verputzen der Kalorienbombe zu.

Als sie später so gut wie fertig waren, fühlte Sango, dass es an der Zeit war, ein heikleres Thema anzusprechen. Immerhin schien Kagome keine Probleme im Bezug auf ihre Schwangerschaft zu sprechen.

„Sango, dass ist doch lächerlich." Sagte Kagome als sie aus der Kabine kam.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Sango darauf bestanden, dass Kagome ein Abendkleid anzog. Zunächst hatten sie einige nur aus Spaß anprobiert, aber Sango schien es tot ernst zu sein, Kagome eines zu kaufen.

„Wieso, du könntest eines brauchen, außerdem steht dir das hervorragend!"

„Ja, aber mein Bauch wird in weniger als zwei Monaten nicht mehr da hineinpassen!" Um ihren Punkt klar zu machen, verwendete sie überaus großzügige Gesten mit ihren Händen.

„Zwei Monate sind genug Zeit und außerdem kannst du das Kleid ja danach auch anziehen. Sie es als eine Art Ansporn um danach wieder abzunehmen." Meinte Sango unschuldig.

„Sango!" Schnaubte Kagome entsetzt und ein klein wenig verärgert.

„Gut, es ist beschlossen wir kaufen das Kleid! Kagome geh dich umziehen!" Innerlich lachte Sango fanatisch, Kagome wusste noch nicht was gut für sie war und das Kleid war es auf jeden Fall. Nun, einer Einkaufsüchtigen konnte man nichts ausschlagen. „Sag Kagome, wann gehst du zum Arzt?"

Jegliche Proteste die von der Kabine kamen verstummten und eine umgezogene Kagome kam aus der Kabine.

„Wieso?" Fragte sie und verzog dabei leicht ihre Augenbrauen.

„Nun, du bist doch schwanger … und da muss man doch zum Arzt, nicht wahr?"

Nach einer langen Pause zuckte Kagome endlich mit den Schultern und antwortete. „Ich war schon beim Arzt um festzustellen, dass ich schwanger bin. Er hat gesagt, das nächste Mal soll ich in etwas mehr als einen Monat kommen. Für die erste Ultraschaluntersuchung. Davor kann ich kommen, muss aber nicht, außer es gibt irgendwelche Komplikationen."

Sango nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg ins nächste Geschäft.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

„Nein, nein, nein. Auf gar keinen Fall ziehe ich so etwas an!" Meinte Kagome empört.

„Komm schon, du brauchst doch Unterwäsche und diese ist noch dazu verdammt sexy und angenehm zum tragen."

„Ich brauche nichts, dass sexy ist!"

„Das kannst du nie wissen …"

„Sango! Ich bin schwanger! Weiter als das kann es nicht mehr kommen und ich will auch nicht, dass noch etwas kommt!"

„Also Kagome, willst du damit sagen, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens … abstinent leben willst?!"

„Nein, nur meine ursprünglichen Pläne verfolgen und warten bis der Richtige kommt."

„Woher weißt du, dass InuYasha der Vater deines Kindes ist?" Fragte Sango wie aus dem Nichts, da sie wusste, dass Kagome ehrlich antworten würde durch die Plötzlichkeit.

„Weil er der Einzige ist!"

„Und du kannst dich so gut daran erinnern?" Fragte Sango etwas ungläubig weiter. Sie mochte Kagome und hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie tatsächlich schwanger war, aber InuYasha war ihr Freund und sie musste sicher gehen, dass er tatsächlich in der Sache fest steckte.

„Nicht so gut, aber den ersten vergisst man nie!"

Dann trat wieder Stille ein, als Kagome bewusst wurde, was sie da alles gesagt hatte. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und ohne nachzudenken, nahm sie die Unterwäsche und ging zum Schalter um sie zu bezahlen. Sie wollte einfach nur für eine Weile weg und sich beruhigen, dabei hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie ebenfalls die Reizunterwäsche kaufte.

Die Autofahrt war ruhig. Nicht unangenehm still, aber die Mädchen wollten einfach nur genießen.

Kurz vor ihrem Ziel, meldete Sango sich zu Wort.

„InuYasha ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber okay. Wenn es …tatsächlich sein Kind ist, wird er sich gut darum kümmern." Sagte sie in einem ruhigen Ton.

Kagome fühlte sich verletzt, dass man ihr immer noch nicht glaubte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatten Menschen so wenig Vertrauen in sie gehabt und sie musste feststellen, dass ihr ganzer blendender Ruf in einer Nacht zu Nichte gemacht wurde. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was die Leute von ihr dachten, die ihre Geschichte hörten.

Und obwohl sie verletzt war, konnte sie das Misstrauen auch verstehen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sah sie aus dem Fenster und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem, beruhigt.

„Weißt du, du schuldest mir noch einen Schuh-Shoppingtrip."

„Huh?" Schnallte der Kopf einer in Gedanken versunkenen Kagome hoch.

„Schuhe! Na, klingelt es?" Meinte Sango spielerisch spottend.

„Oh Gott!" Raunzte Kagome. „Ich habe doch so viele Sachen gekauft, die ich eigentlich nicht wollte. Gleicht es die ganze Sache nicht aus?" Fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Hmm … lass mich nachdenken, Nein! Du wolltest doch dieselbe Kleidung tragen wie ich."

„Nein, ich hatte lediglich behauptet, sie sei schick."

„…Egal, du schuldest es mir trotzdem."

Kagome schmollte im Sitz neben an und fühlte sich ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie in der Auffahrt stehen blieben.

Bevor Sango wegfuhr, sagte sie noch etwas zu Kagome, aus welchem Grund auch immer, war ihr selbst noch nicht ganz klar.

„Kagome, InuYasha ist wirklich ein guter Mann und er ist real."

_Drop the question what tomorrow may bring, and count as profit every day that fate allows you._

* * *

**tja ... also .. wie gesagt, leicht langweilig aber ich hatte das gefühl es musste sein.. langsam taut kags auf, ne? ... **

**hoffe ihr könnt es noch einwenig aushalten ... bis das nächste kommt .. und bitte bitte bewerft mich nicht verotteten eiern, ich versuche es ja so schnell es geht .. aber mir fehlt anscheinend die gabe alles gleichzeitig zu managen sigh**

**bye bye**

**hugs**


	9. BlandLess

**aaaargh! i'm sooo sorry! ... ich hatte das kapitel eigentlisch schon länger fertig, aber vollkommen vergessen es upzuloaden!! SRY! .. na auch egal, auf jeden fall ist es, denke ich, mal kein so langweiliges kapitel .. **

**aber seht es selbst. )**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**

* * *

**

Bland-Less

Kagome stellte die Einkaufstüten ab. Montagnachmittag, das Einkaufen mit Sango hatte recht lange gedauert.

Die Wolken hingen wie ein warmer Vorhang vor der sinkenden Sonne und strahlten Gelb, Orange und Rot. Kagome blieb vor einem Fenster stehen und ließ sich von den wohligen Strahlen umhüllen. Was für ein angenehmes Gefühl es doch war.

Als sie auf die Uhr schielte, stellte sie fest, dass InuYasha in wenigen Stunden zu Hause sein würde. Zwischen den Gedanken, sich kurz hinzulegen oder etwas zu kochen, hin und her gerissen, seufzte sie und rieb sich den Nacken.

Ein kleines Nickerchen nach dem Einkaufen mit Sango wäre sicherlich vom Vorteil, dachte sie und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus. Danach würde sie anfangen zu kochen, denn es war das Mindeste, das sie für InuYasha tun konnte, für alles, was er bis jetzt für _sie_ getan hatte.

-'-,-'-

-,-'-,-

Mit seiner Sporttasche über der Schulter, sperrte er sein Auto ab und marschierte zur Vordertür.

Es war ein anstrengender Arbeitstag und ein verdammt hartes Training gewesen. Doch trotz seiner Müdigkeit, strebte er sich dagegen in sein Haus zu gehen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag versucht, den Moment in dem er sein Haus betreten müsste zu verzögern.

Er wollte einfach nicht wieder mit seinen Problemen konfrontiert werden, denn in seinem Alltag hatte er alle verdrängt und es war ein sehr befreiendes Gefühl gewesen.

Beim ersten Anhieb ging der Schlüssel nicht ins Schlüsselloch. Er leckte sich einmal über die Lippen und wischte sich den Schweiß von seinen Händen auf seinen Hosen ab. Da es mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden war, strahlte das Haus von innen und das war ein seltsames Gefühl.

Seine Nerven lagen blank als er versuchte geräuschlos seine Schuhe auszuziehen und die Tasche am Boden abzustellen.

Mitten in seinen Bewegungen blieb er stehen. Er schnüffelte die Luft und stellte fest … es roch … so gut!

Zu aller erst war es so warm in seinem Haus, wie bis jetzt noch nie. Zumindest war es das erste Mal, dass er in sein Haus kam, während es ganz warm, hell und wunderbar duftend war. Die Luft war träge mit einem süßlichen Geruch, der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ.

Er ging weiter in die Wohnung, nur um dann wieder wie in einer Art Trance stehen zu bleiben.

Dort war sie, das Mädchen, mit dem ihn so viel verband und er immer noch erst kennen lernen musste.

Ihre dunkeln Haare hatte sie zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden, der ihren zarten Hals frei zum Bewundern und sie noch jünger erscheinen ließ, als sie eigentlich war. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch, trug sie eine Schürze und beugte sich über ein Topf. Mit einer Hand nahm sie etwas aus einer Schachtel, legte es in den Topf und fing an zu rühren. Sie wirkte wie eine Frau, die aus Erfahrung kochte.

InuYasha konnte sich den Grund nicht genau erklären, vielleicht war es das Licht, der Geruch oder einfach nur das Gefühl, dass der Raum in diesem Moment ausstrahlte, aber irgendwie passte das Bild in seinem Kopf zusammen.

Er hatte sich gedacht, dass es eher komisch wäre, plötzlich eine Frau kochend in seiner Küche zu sehen. In diesem Haus war es nämlich noch nie der Fall gewesen, nicht einmal seine Exfreundin hatte es getan. Sie konnte nicht einmal kochen.

Aber dieses junge, fremde Mädchen, schien perfekt in dieses Bild zu passen. In seine Küche. In sein Bild.

Kagome rieb sich mit einem Arm die Stirn, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

Anfänglich konnte InuYasha den Schock in ihrem Gesicht deutlich ablesen, aber dann lächelte sie ihn warm an.

„Hallo InuYasha." Grüßte sie förmlich.

Er schüttelte sich aus seiner steifen Haltung und ging vorsichtig in die Küche. Er kam sich wie ein störender Eindringling in einer Idylle vor und hatte Angst, noch mehr des Kunstwerks zu zerstören.

„Hallo." Antwortete er etwas zurückhaltender. Plötzlich war die Luft nicht mehr so schwerelos, sie war nun bedeckt mit Unbehagen. Aber was sollten die beiden denn sonst fühlen? Diese Situation war einfach noch zu neu.

Kagome wandte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und rührte weiter im Topf herum. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Kein Grund nervös zu sein und irgendwer musste ja den Anfang machen.

„Um, ich habe heute auch Lebensmittel eingekauft, da du kaum welche hattest." Sie meinte es nicht als Vorwurf nur als Erklärung und hoffe, dass er es auch richtig verstand. Als sie ihn von ihren Augenwinkeln nicken sah, fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe nicht genau gewusst, was dir schmeckt, also …" Sie wurde kurz still während sie noch eine Zutat zu ihrem Gericht beilegte.

„Also, habe ich einfach mal etwas begonnen zu kochen. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob es dir schmecken wird. Wenn nicht, auch gut. Dann tut es mir aber Leid, dass ich dein Geld …" Sie stockte erneut, aber diesmal um tief Luft zu holen und sich mit einer Hand über die Haare zu streichen.

Sie wusste, dass sie umherschweifte und ihn mit ihrem Gerede zukleisterte, aber das machte sie nun mal, wenn sie ihre Nerven nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah mit roten Wangen und weit aufgerissenen Augen zu InuYasha hoch.

„Beruhige dich Kagome." Sie sah einen kurzen Moment auf ihre ineinander verschränkten und verkrampften Hände. „Ich werde dir schon nichts tun." Er wollte, dass es locker klang, aber irgendwie klangen die Worte steif. „Wieso bist du so nervös und aufgebracht?" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Kagome sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. „Aus dem selben Grund wie du."

Während sie sich tief in die Augen starrten, wurde es ganz still. Es war fast so, als würden sie die Antworten der Fragen die sie plagten in den Augen des jeweils anderen suchen. Nach einer Weile nahm InuYasha endlich seine Hand von ihrem Arm und wühlte damit durch seine Haare.

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Unbequem, aber ehrlich. „Es duftet hinreißend. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Er beugte sich über den Topf und wollte mit einem Finger hineingreifen, um zu kosten.

„Hey, Finger weg!" Kagome schubste seine Hand leicht weg und kehrte ihm wieder den Rücken zu damit sie sich erneut auf die Mahlzeit konzentrieren konnte. „Du kannst erst essen, wenn es fertig ist." Dann lächelte sie in sich hinein.

InuYasha seufzte leise hinter ihr. Mit einem Schlag war die unangenehme Stimmung weg und eine angenehmere Atmosphäre war erschienen.

„Kann ich dir trotzdem irgendwie helfen? Ich weiß ja nicht, aber irgendwie kommt es mir unfair vor, wenn du in meiner Küche alles tun musst."

Kagome drehte nur ihren Kopf zu ihm und fragte ihn über ihrer Schulter. „Kannst du denn kochen?"

Als keine Antwort kam kicherte sie. „Dachte ich mir schon. Du kannst den Tisch decken, wenn du willst. Dazu hatte ich nämlich noch keine Zeit."

Das tat er auch. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie wie in einer Symbiose zusammenarbeiteten und, dass Sango einen guten Job getan hatte. Kagome war irgendwie lockerer. Vielleicht wäre es doch nicht so schlimm, sie einige Zeit bei sich zu behalten.

Später, als das Essen schon am Tisch stand und Kagome sich endlich auf ihren Stuhl setzte, starrte InuYasha hungrig auf das dampfende, köstlich riechende Gericht.

„InuYasha … uhm … du kannst schon essen, das weißt du doch eh?!" Meinte sie lachhaft, denn der junge Mann hatte nur sehnend auf seinen Teller herabgestarrt, so, als würde er auf etwas warten.

InuYasha hob nur kurz den Blick bevor er sofort anfing in seinem Teller zu stochern. Er hatte nicht einmal aufgehört zu essen und war schon fertig, noch bevor Kagome den dritten Bissen gemacht hatte.

Das lag wohl aber auch daran, dass Kagome herzhaft zum Lachen begonnen hatte, nachdem sie InuYasha eine Weile lang beobachtet hatte.

„Du isst wie ein Schwein." Meinte sie zwischen ihrem Gekicher. Eine Entschuldig lag schon auf ihrer Zunge, verstarb aber wieder, als sie feststellte, dass sie ihn gar nicht beleidigt hatte.

„Hat man mir schon oft gesagt. Aber ich habe den ganzen Tag heute kaum etwas gegessen und das ist einfach so gut." Er fühlte noch einmal seinen Teller und aß unverschämt weiter.

„Danke." Meinte Kagome etwas verlegen und aß selbst weiter.

„Sag mal, wo hast du denn so gut kochen gelernt?" Fragte InuYasha als er sich endlich gesättigt zurücklehnte.

„Ach, das habe ich so aufgeschnappt." Mehr sagte sie nicht, da sie sich sicher war, dass die Stimmung sonst wieder sinken würde. Aber sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt. „Wie war denn dein Tag?"

„Mh." Gähnte InuYasha und streckte sich. „Wie immer. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass mein Chef endlich in Pension geht."

Kagome seufzte entsetzt auf und kicherte dann. „InuYasha, das ist aber nicht nett. Was würde denn dein Chef bloß sagen, wenn er das hören würde. Also deinen Job hättest du dann nicht mehr." Sagte Kagome gespielt wie eine entsetzte Tante …oder sonstige nervende Verwandte.

InuYasha lehnte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und stütze sich nach vorne um Kagome besser in die Augen zu sehen. „Das kann er gar nicht, er braucht mich." Meinte er hochnäsig und arrogant.

Kagome machte es ihm nach und beugte sich ebenfalls leicht über dem Tisch um näher zu seinem Gesicht zu sein. „Ach ja? Das bezweifle ich, du bist ersetzbar."

„Jeder Mensch ist einzigartig."

„Ja, aber mehrere Menschen haben denselben Beruf und somit bist du nicht der einzig qualifizierte für deinen." Konterte sie.

InuYasha machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder. Dann lehnte er sich zurück um zu zeigen, dass er aufgab. Kagome grinste über seine Niederlage in ihrem kleinen Wortspiel.

„Touché." Meinte er mürrisch.

„Ja." Grinste sie weiter. Warum sie kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass sie so zügellos sprach war? Nun, das war Kagome. Höflich und ehrlich. Nur weil sie in den letzten Tagen etwas eingeschüchtert gewesen war, hieß nicht, dass es für immer so sein sollte.

Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich aus und es schien Kagome, als spiele es von irgendwo weither eine zarte Melodie. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und ein sanftes Lächeln und ein distanzierter Blick hatten ihr Gesicht eingenommen.

InuYasha hatte es bemerkt. Er hatte sie unbezwungen und unverschämt angestarrt und konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. War das nun ein Mädchen, das da vor ihm saß, oder schon eine Frau? Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, er hatte sie sehr eingeschüchtert aber genauso aufgebraust erlebt. Eines aber wusste er oder dachte er nun fast sicher zu wissen, sie war die Frau seiner Kindes.

Aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund verspürte er selbst das plötzliche Gefühl eine Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch zu legen und die Wärme zu fühlen. Doch so schnell der Gedanke auch kam, so schnell schoss er ihn davon. Er war noch nicht bereit oder gewillt sich mit seiner Vaterschaft auseinander zu setzten.

Er kannte das Mädchen nicht wirklich und es störte ihn unermesslich wie einfach er alles aufgenommen hatte, fast so als habe überhaupt kein Problem damit der Vater ihres Kindes zu sein.

„Und ... wie war dein Tag mit Sango?" Unterbrach er die Ruhe die ihn unruhig gemacht hatte. Alles um sich von seinen nagenden Gedanken abzulenken. Außerdem gab es wichtigere Dinge zum überlegen. Wie zum Beispiel wie genau sie die Spannungen zwischen sich auflockern konnten um die nächste Zeit angenehm zu machen. Es war auf jeden Fall keine leichte Aufgabe.

„Oh." Schreckte Kagome von ihren Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurück. „Ah … es war wunderbar und ich denke, in so vielen Geschäften war ich noch nie an einem Tag gewesen! Sango scheint nur eine besondere Vorliebe für Schuhe zu haben." Rückblickend musste sie laut lachen. Sie mied es ihm zu sagen wie viel sie jedoch für sich selbst von seinem Geld ausgegeben hatte.

InuYasha gluckste darüber. „Das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen. Einmal hat mich Miroku zu ihrem Kasten geführt … Wheeehooo … so viele Schuhe an einem Ort hatte ich nur in einem Schuhgeschäft oder in „Sex in the City" gesehen." Noch eher er seinen Ausrutscher korrigieren konnte, musterte Kagome ihn schon scharf.

„Du schaust … „Sex in the City"?" Das Amüsement war von ihrer Stimme stark rauszuhören und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Panik durchflutete ruckartig seinen Körper und seine Wangen liefen rot an. „Nein." Er hob die Hände mit den Handflächen nach vorne. „Nein … ich meine…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht als er Kagomes lautes Lachen hörte und ihren Kopf am Tisch liegen sah während ihre Hände auf beiden Seiten leicht auf den Tisch schlugen. Dann, immer noch schallend lachend, setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich weit nach hinten, umfasste ihren Bauch wegen den Lachkrämpfen und lief rot an.

InuYasha spitze den Mund während er verlegend zur Seite starrte. Er fühlte sich im Moment sehr erniedrigt ertappt worden zu sein, eine solche Frauenserie regelmäßig zu sehen. Aber dass er es regelmäßig tat wusste Kagome ja nicht.

Als sich Kagome endlich beruhigt hatte und sich die Tränen von ihren Augen weg wischte, musste sie all ihre Kräfte sammeln um nicht noch einmal aufzulachen als sie InuYashas Gesichtsausdruck sah, der irgendwo zwischen mürrisch und verlegen schwebte.

„Es tut mir leid …" Meinte sie mit einem Lächeln nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Es tat gut endlich einmal richtig lachen zu können. „…aber so etwas lustiges hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Ein Mann der diese Serie sieht? Kami! Findest du auch dass Sarah Jessica Parkers Frisur hinreißend ist oh und Charlotte hat immer so hübsche Kleidchen." Sagte sie hämisch und entzückt.

„Hey. Nun mach mal Pause. Ich sehe es mir ab und zu an aber das heißt nicht, dass ich auf solche Dinge achte. Es ist einfach nur witzig. Die Dialoge und der ganze Kram." Er hatte immer noch nicht die Courage in ihre Augen zu blicken als er seine Antwort murmelte.

„Ja, stimmt, du hast recht." Sagte sie mit einem ernsten Gesicht. „Aber du musst zugeben, Manolos sind klasse Schuhe!" Nein … sie konnte es nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Sie musste sich einfach darüber lustig machen!

InuYasha seufzte als sie wieder anfing laut zu lachen.

„Müssen kleine Mädchen wie du nicht schon ins Bett?" Fragte er missmutig.

„Ach komm schon InuYasha! Du bist ja nur sauer, dass ich deine feminine Seite entdeckt habe."

Jetzt weiteten sich seine Augen und er blickte sie ungläubig an. „Bitte? Meine feminine Seite?" gaffte er.

„Ja, du weißt doch. Die Seite die Jungs niemanden zeigen wollen, wenn sie sich abends vorm Fernseher hocken, Liebesfilme sehen und Tränen vergießen weil einer der Hauptcharaktere am Ende stirbt." War ihre praktische Antwort.

Wenn möglich fiel InuYashas Kinn noch tiefer. „Hat dir Sango etwa das Gehirn gewaschen? Ich bin doch nicht feminin! Und ich hasse Liebesfilme und das letzt Mal habe ich geweint da war ich zehn!" sagte er empört.

Kagome war aufgestanden um die leeren Teller weg zu räumen. „Rede es dir ruhig ein."

InuYasha kochte und merkte gar nicht wie Amüsiert Kagome darüber war, dass sie ihn so gut aufziehen konnte.

„Als nächstes wirfst du mir noch vor ich wäre schwul!" Stieß er aus als er sich neben sie gesellte und die restlichen leeren Teller die er abgesammelt hatte abstellte.

„Nein … ich denke das bist du nicht, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier. Obwohl, es könnte sein, dass das alles nur Schauspielerei ist …" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter als sie von ihren Augenwinkeln einen aufgebrachten InuYasha beobachtete.

Er öffnete einige Male den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. So, so zornig … nein, empört war er lange nicht mehr gewesen. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so etwas an den Hals werfen?!

Als sie aber laut zum Lachen anfing sah er sie überrascht an. Sie hatte sich nur einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt? Was war los, dass er das nicht begriffen hatte? War er so verbissen geworden? Hatte er nicht gemerkt, wie sie ihn an der Nase herumgeführt hatte?

Zumindest hatte sie es geschafft die eigentliche Spannung abzudämpfen und seine Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

Aber … es verletzte schon einwenig sein **überaus** männliches Ego.

Und dennoch beruhigte er sich langsam als er ihr zusah wie ihre Wangen sich röteten, ihre Augen sich schlossen und sie ihr Haar zurückwarf. Das Bild hatte etwas seltsam Faszinierendes.

„Hey Kagome … du, … was haltest du davon auf das Sommerfest zu gehen."

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. „Huh?"

Er rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken während er langsam erklärte. „Nun ja, ich hatte mir gedacht um den Einstieg in …. Ach! Um uns einfach wohler zu fühlen in unserer Gegenwart, du weißt schon, näher kennen lernen … was auch immer. Einfach einen Tag Ruhe von dem Ganzen."

Kagome dachte etwas darüber nach. Ein Fest war das Letzte aber auch das Beste was sie jetzt brauchte.

„So etwas wie ein Date?" Neckte sie ihn und hob die Augenbrauen.

InuYasha grinste auf sie herab. „Ja, so etwas wie ein Date." Sagte er und nahm ihr vorsichtig den Teller aus der Hand, den sie gerade waschen wollte. Zum Teufel würde er gehen wenn er zuließ, dass sie auch noch abwusch nach allem was sie schon getan hatte.

Es war witzig wie es für Kagome noch zu wenig und für ihn schon zu viel war … alles was sie getan hatte.

Kagome runzelte die Stirn. „Was-"

„Schon auf die Uhr geschaut Kleines? Geh schlafen, du brauchst jetzt besonders viel Schlaf … hab ich mal gelesen."

Und Kagome musste zugeben, dass sie müde war, trotz des Schläfchens, das sie gehalten hatte.

Und wie es sich für einen ohnehin so verqueren Tag gehörte, gab es auch einen krönenden, eigenartigen Abschluss. Vielleicht war es die lockere Atmosphäre gewesen oder die Trägheit und Müdigkeit die ihn durchzog, aber was auch immer es war, es hatte ihn dazu verleitet und es dennoch so erscheinen lassen, als geschehe es ganz von selbst. Es fühlte sich so selbstverständlich an das zu tun, wie das Atmen.

Aber es war bei Weitem verwirrender.

Ohne nachzudenken hatte er Kagome, bevor sie wegging, einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt.

-

_Smile and the world will smile with you, laugh and they will think you are crazy._

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Vielleicht seid ihr ja ein wenig konfus, aber .. ich hoffe mal nicht .. weil ich ja mit einem Wortspiel gespielt hab .. ah .. ja, .. irgendwie so..**

**ich hoffe doch, dass ich hier meine Leserschaft nicht vollkommen verloren hab .. und ich kann leider nicht versprechen, wann das nächste kapitel kommen wird, aber auf jeden fall noch in diesem jahr (-haha- -- krissi, sehr witzig ...) na gut, ich habs nicht so mit scherzen .. **

**Bye Bye -winkz-**


End file.
